Arkos Books: Book One: Origins
by lordxsauron
Summary: Book One will be based of Jaune and Pyrrha in their respective childhoods. Pyrrha grows up from a proud and elite Mistralian family. She grows up with a harsh, cold, distant father but with a loving and caring mother. Jaune grows up listening to the tales of his ancestors being heros. How do these two settings impact Jaune and Pyrrha! Book One complete, Book 2 Starting
1. Chapter 1: Mistralian Royalty

**Arkos Books: Book One: Origins**

 **I do not own RWBY**

 **Chapter 1: Mistralian Royalty**

"I pray for her sake she wins." Pietr said with venom and bitterness in his voice

"Why do you expect so much from her? She is only a child! She deserves to have a normal childhood!" Liera Nikos said meekly.

"The Nikos family is a proud family that has always had generations of warriors. She is weak, because you insist on babying her. I will not tolerate weakness in the Nikos family." Pietr retorted.

Liera only looked at her husband and partner in disappointment and shame. "Sometimes I even wonder if you love our daughter." A voice that very shy and quiet.

"I will love her when she proves herself as a warrior, I only love the strong and brave" Pietr glared at his wife.

A young Pyrrha Nikos was watching her parents fight for the past year. Every night her parents fought like this every night. She was used to her father's ruthlessness. It came with the territory of being one of Mistral's most distinguished warrior and military families. They were considered warrior royalty. Pyrrha had to carry this mantle on her shoulders at a very young age. She started training at the age of five. Her father was ruthless. He pushed her every day, from sunrise to sundown. Since the age of five her father had her complete grueling tasks like running, sparring, military survival training, weapon construction, weight training, martial arts training, shooting, throwing, and the worst of all, indoctrination.

Pyrrha was told every day that nothing would be given to her, she had to earn her father's love and respect. Until then, she was not worthy of being Nikos. The only way to be considered a Nikos was to be a warrior, and her father did not think of Pyrrha as a warrior, only as a disappointment.

Her mother, Liera, was very much the opposite of Pyrrha's cold and distant father. Liera always loved and was openly affectionate towards Pyrrha. Liera believed it was important to have a daughter who was kind and humble then warrior and soldier. To Liera, it was more important for her daughter to become a caring and loving person, to become a selfless person, who was willing to give her all to help an individual at need.

This did not sit well with Pyrrha's father. He viewed kindness as being weak. Showing love was showing weakness. It was expected that a Mistralian warrior would help those in need, not as an act of charity, but it was their duty. There was no room for kindness in the heart of a warrior.

Being pulled out of her thoughts, Pyrrha noticed how the usual argument escalated quickly.

Pietr was yelling at the top of his lungs, "SHE WILL PASS THE COMBAT TESTS. SHE WILL ENTER SANCTUM FIGHT SCHOOL. SHE WILL BECOME A WARRIOR OR I WILL DISOWN HER FOR BEING A DISGRACE TO THE NIKO NAME"

Pyrrha was scared now, she never heard her father openly hostile to her. She then realized he didn't know her daughter was listening in the argument. She expected this what her father argued with this mother for so long. Her mother always trying to defend Pyrrha.

Pyrrha then noticed something that truly scared her. She never heard her mother yell before. It was sight to behold. It was like a lioness protecting her cub. "YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO DISOWN HER. SHE HAS ALWAYS TRIED TO PROVE HERSELF TO YOU. SHE JUST WANTS YOU TO LOVE HER. YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT THIS DAMN 'NIKOS' HONOR AT EXPENSE OF YOUR OWN DAUGHTER YOU SELFISH BASTARD."

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT THE NIKOS NAME! DON'T YOU DARE LECTURE ME ON HOW TO BE A FATHER!" Pietr raised his hand about ready to smack Liera.

Pyrrha didn't realize how fast she moved or how she reacted. Pyrrha darted down from the stairs and was in between the feuding parents. She stopped her father's hand from striking her mother. His wrist in an unyielding and strong wrist lock. Pietr just stood there, completely dumbfounded. He was shocked at his daughter's strength, and more importantly, shocked by this act of defiance.

Before Pietr could say anything, Pyrrha spoke in a quiet yet deadly serious voice "Don't you ever threaten my mother again. If you raise your hand against her again, I will kill you." Pietr realized that this was no idle threat. Pyrrha's emerald eyes showed fierce anger and rage, yet she was calm and composed.

Pietr finally overcame his shock and spoke. "You will enter Sanctum. You will enter tournaments. If you fail, don't bother coming home, this will no longer be your home."

Liera was about to say something before Pyrrha spoke up "Fine. I will bring honor to your beloved 'Nikos' name. Maybe one day you can love me and start to make up for all the times that you were terrible father…" Pyrrha voice trailed off, becoming shakier.

"I highly doubt that. You are babied too much, you lack discipline, respect, and strength. You are a huge disappointment." Pietr retorted with only venom in his voice. Pyrrha couldn't say anything she was too hurt. She just stood there and began to silently weep.

Pietr, being cool and collected, looked down at her daughter with his cold and cruel blue eyes. "Case and point" He then walked towards the front door and left the house. Leaving a crying and hurt Pyrrha.

Liera, got up and hugged her daughter. She said with a loving and nurturing voice that only a loving mother had "I am so proud of you. You are my world to me. Don't listen to him, he has been under a lot of pressure."

Pyrrha looked up, tears coming from sad green eyes. She looked into her mother's emerald eyes. "I don't want to be disowned"

Liera stroked her daughter's long red hair and tried to calm her daughter down. "You will always have a home here, don't ever think that. We love you, your father shows it differently, he only wants the best for you. We are so proud of you! I know you have been training every day, and I know that we haven't celebrated holidays or birthdays. Just remember all of the secret fun we had. Remember that cake I got you for your twelfth birthday? We had to hide that from your father? I always cared more about your happiness then over traditions."

Pyrrha remembered her twelfth birthday indeed. She remembered how her Father didn't care, to him, it was another day for training. After being exhausted from an entire day's worth of training, Pyrrha went to her room, all she could think was how her own parents cared more about training over her own birthday. That was when her mother came into her room when her father left the house. Liera had a huge smile on her face and a cake in her hands. She said to Pyrrha "I don't want you to think that your parents forgot your own Birthday. This will be our own little secret. Make sure you eat it fast, I'm not sure when your father will be back in." Pyrrha remembered how that was her first sugary food ever. She still remembered the taste of the icing, her favorite flavor, strawberry.

Pyrrha snapped out of her memory. She looked at her mother "I'll become the best, not for the Nikos name, not for him. I will become the best for you Mom." She hugged her Mom even more.

 **Hi everybody! I won't lie this is my first fanfic ever. I also won't lie, I love arkos! I want to create a series that shows Pyrrha and Jaune childhood, then entering Beacon, then graduating Beacon. I'm not too sure how long this series will be, but it will be a long series filled with emotions. It will be filled with romance! drama! action! adventure! hurt! love! friendship! rivalry! and other stuff. I can gurantee that the teams will be the same, and maybe I will stick with canon with the first book. I am planning multiple chapters for each book. I hope you guys like this! leave a review, favorite, follow, pm. Any constructive feedback will be appreciated.**

 **I will try to update as often as I can. I write when I have free time. That being said... I am going into my student teaching semester at my college, so during the weeks, I will be hard pressed to have free time. But weekends! Oh my I will be in my creative laboratory plotting and scheming.**

 **Like I said I hope you guys like. See you in the next chapter! The Heir to the Arcs (Jaune centered chapter- im goin to try and alternate each viewpoint until we reach Book Two which takes place at beacon!)**

 **See you guys in a little bit!**

 **LordxSauron**


	2. Chapter 2: The Heir to the Arcs

**Chapter 2: The Heir to the Arcs**

 **I do own RWBY**

 **A/N: I will continue to write as much as I can until my semester starts (next week). I have no idea about updating schedule but I am hoping to have a chapter a week, maybe more, maybe less depending on work load. Like I said though, I am and will be dedicated to this story.**

 **Side topic… RWBY episode 8- emotions were pretty high! Am I right?! The feels for the Arkos ship!**

 **Well enough being sidetracked by all of this stuff XD, I present The Heir to the Arcs**

A sword represents a great many things to different people. It can be used as a symbol of violence, fear, and death. For others, it represents honor, duty, protection. For the Arc family, it was a symbol of glory and heroism long ago. Jaune always admired the Crocea Mors hanging up above the humble fire place. It became a symbol of pride within the family, a precious heirloom that was to be passed down to the first male in the Arc family. Jaune, being the second to youngest, but the first male within the Arc family, would have Crocea Mors passed onto him.

However, Jaune did not feel worthy of such an eloquent and traditional sword filled with stories heroism and brave deeds. Since Jaune was a child, he grew up to listening to the epic battles that his father, John Arc, told. John Arc was a strong, muscular man, who was able to smite hundreds of grimm with Crocea Mors without breaking a sweat… or supposedly…. John Arc was also a loving and caring father. He trained to become a hunter to protect his village, Skyfall in Northern Vale from grimm attacks. Once he married Joan, he would also protect his family and children.

Jaune remembered how one story centered on John being surrounded by three deathstalkers. He was able to efficiently eliminate all three by using sliding underneath each one and cutting each grimm from front to back. Jaune always loved listening to these stories as a child.

Now as a teenager, he felt inadequate, and weak. He felt like he could never live up to the Arc name. John was quite adamant, he did not any of his children to go through combat schooling and trainging to become hunters. John went through hell so his children didn't have to, John would protect his family so that his children would be able to do the things they wanted. He became a hunter so none of them would ever have to.

Except Jaune wanted to become a hunter. He wanted to go through combat schooling. He wanted to go through the hunter academies. He wanted to become the knight that he felt like he should be. Not for his sake, but for the sake of the family, the sake of duty, tradition, and honor. This led into constant conflict between him and his affectionate father.

"Don't you see? I am supposed to receive Crocea Mors! What good is it when I don't know how to use it?" Jaune said feeling a bubble of anger rising up.

"Oh that old thing? That is just a trophy now, it's too old to be used as weapon now" John said trying deflate the situation once again. "I mean we are in a time of peace. Why would you want to train on being a hunter when you can pursue your other dreams?"

"I want to live up to our family's name! I want to be just like you! Please let me attend combat school Dad! Please!" Jaune pleaded.

His father got serious now. "You don't want to be hunter, I've seen some serious stuff out there. I've seen things that no one should see." His voice quiet.

"I know you have! I am not saying it will be easy. I'm saying that…"

John cut him off by waving his hand. "I don't care what you are saying. You aren't going to combat school. You aren't going to be hunter. I don't want you to die just like your uncle." John now having resolute and serious face.

"You say that as if I am going…" Jaune was again cutoff by his furious father. Jaune never really saw his father upset… but when he was, he knew when to shut up.

"You would die! Son I am looking out for you. I don't want to hurt your feelings, but you aren't a warrior, neither was your uncle. They didn't have the fortitude or strength. I WILL NOT HAVE MY BELOVED SON AND HEIR TO THE ARC FAMILY DIE OVER NOTHING!"

Jaune now defeated only looked down from his cheek with droplets of tears coming down. He was defeated, his dream crushed. He just wanted to make his father proud, he just wanted to bring honor to his family. He wanted to keep up the traditions.

Before John could try and apologize and comfort his son, Jaune ran up the stairs of the cabin and slammed the door.

John feeling exasperated and guilty thought to himself. 'I only want what is best for you. I know I went too far, but I want you live a normal and happy life.'

Meanwhile, Jaune was in his room. He was distraught. He had a million thoughts running in his young mind. I want to be a hunter. I want to make you proud Dad. I want to protect the ones I care for. I want to protect the ones I love. One day I want to protect my family. I want to be the knight I feel like I am destined to be.

Before he knew it, it was already 9:30, the sun gone down for the evening. He got ready for bed, preparing for another day at Skyfall High School. Before, he could go to sleep, he hear a gentle knock. Jaune expected to be his father, coming in to apologize. Instead it was his mom, Joan, coming home from a mission.

"Hey Mom… how was the mission?" Jaune said in a mumbled and depressed manner.

"Oh the usual, nothing too crazy… Honey your father told you guys got into another fight." Joan looking down with her bright blue eyes filled with concerned.

"Yeah…" Jaune mumbled again.

"I know we have already had this discussion so I won't lecture you." Joan said with gentle voicing, rubbing Jaune's head "I just want you to understand that we both care about you. We only want the best for you. We aren't trying to be mean"

"Yeah I know…" Jaune said dejectedly.

"Alright, well we will just let this blow over, have a goodnight Jaune" Joan got up from Jaune's bed walking to the door.

"Night Mom, and tell Dad I'm sorry" Jaune said

"Will do honey, night" Joan said.

Jaune fell into a dream of his great grandfather giving him Crocea Mors. He then pointed a Hunter Academy, and then walked away. Before Jaune could say anything in his dream, his alarm went off. He had to get ready for another day at school.

 **A/N**

 **So I'm not too sure how I'm doing with emotions or conversation. I hope it is going alright. Like I said I'm going to building up to the characters reaching academy. So consider the first book to be an introduction of sorts. That being said, there will still be plenty of action. Next chapter will be a Pyrrha focused chapter. Leave a favorite, follow, review, or pm! Constructive feedback is always welcomed. This has been LordxSauron- see you guys next time for Chapter 3: Trials of a Spartan!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Trials of a Spartan

**Chapter 3: Spartan Trials**

 **I don't own RWBY**

 **A/N So this is going to be my very first combat scene… eek! Lets see how this goes! I present Spartan Trials… and yes I did change the name of the chapter…. Thought this sounded better. I present Trials of a Spartan. FYI somethings are going to change plot wise for some characters. I'm thinking main characters are going to stay the same. I think you'll see what I mean XD**

This was the day that would decide everything for a young 14 year old Pyrrha. She sat on her bed dreading what was to come. The night before was especially harsh. Her father pushed her to the point where she passed out from exhaustion. To which she was greeted with a bucket of ice cold water dumped on her and her father tormenting her with things like 'only the weak pass out' 'you making our family look weak' the worst being 'I hope you are ready to be disowned.' It wasn't until her mother Liera arrived home from a late night of hunting that she put a stop to this torture.

"You can't kill our daughter the night before the Haven Combat Tests!" Liera rushed to her daughter and taking her into her arms. "Just look at her! She is in so much pain!" She said while glaring at Pietr.

Pietr had a cold and calculating face. "This will prepare her for combat. In combat, the enemy doesn't stop because you are too weak or tired."

Pyrrha was barely conscious as this exchange was going on. At this point Liera was done arguing with her husband and decided it was best to take their daughter to her bedroom and let her get some rest.

Pyrrha woke up the next morning, While she was getting out of bed, she noticed several packages wrapped up in what looked like gift wrap. She walked, naturally suspicious 'I never get packages, especially in gift wrap… how curious…'

She examined each one until she noticed an envelope with Pyrrha's name on it. Pyrrha was now shocked, she was so confused, what could the occasion be? She opened the letter read the contents of the message.

 _Pyrrha,_

 _Today is the big day. I know you think that there is a lot riding on the combat tests. I know you will do fine. I want you to know that whatever happens, I will always love you. Your father does too, he just wants you to try you very hardest… even though he has a harsh way of showing… Well anyway, I want you to have these gifts. These used to be mine, and I am so proud to pass these on to you. Miló and Akoúo̱ will serve you well as they served me well. These were passed down to me from mother who passed them on from her own mother. This headdress I made specifically for you, I know you will wear it with pride. This armor and weapons was custom made for you. It has been made with a unique metal found only the southern Mistrial swamps. It is extremely light weight but unyielding, tough, and resilient, just like you and should work well with you semblance. Just remember, whatever happens, I know you will do your best._

 _I have always and will love you_

 _Mother_

Pyrrha was shocked and joy welded up in her. This was rare display of affection within the Nikos family. Whatever was in these packages, she would use them to her best abilities. She opened the packages and found Akoúo̱, a Greco- style shield in a bronze color, light weight, but extremely durable. She opened the package and found Miló, a short sword that could transform into a spear, for longer reach melee, and a rifle, for longer range engagements. She then realized she could use the spear as a Javelin. These gifts were fit for a true warrior. Pyrrha hoped she could live up to her mother's trust.

Pyrrha started to open up the last package, which was fairly large. She found the head piece that her mother gifted her. It was beautiful, it surrounded the head, while having jewels suspended by chains around the ears. It would help to keep her hair out of her face, but offered little to no head protection. Pyrrha also discovered the set of armour. It was a bronze like color and material but considerably light. It consisted of a bronze neck piece, corset, arm band, one forearm guard, greaves, and combat heels. She also noted it had a crimson drapery, a belt with three ammo pouches, brown sleeves, and a metal with the Nikos symbol, a shield with a spear running down diagonally.

Pyrrha wasted no time, she put on the armour, she quite surprised by how late it was. She picked up her weapons, and took them to the basement gym. There she got a feel for Akoúo̱ and Miló. She could how she was prepared for any kind of combat. She had a rifle for long range, a short sword for close combat, and a spear for ranged melee. She had no idea what she would do with a javelin, but she decided to go with it, it was nice to have the option for the future…

She looked at the clock, the combat tests start at noon, and it was ten right now. She decided she had enough time for breakfast, then she should probably leave. She headed upstairs, and made a bowel of yogurt, granola, and orange juice. She tried to take her mind off what her father said, but no avail. She couldn't stop thinking about the pressure. She then started to think about how other teens didn't have to deal with this stress. They weren't being trained in some kind of 'super soldier' training regime. They didn't have an extremely harsh, borderline abusive father. They had normal lives. They got to hang out with friends, they got to do whatever they wanted. For Pyrrha it was train, become the best or be left behind. That meant no time for friends, no time for a regular social life. Pyrrha could only think of what a normal life could have been like.

Before long, Pyrrha's day dream was cut off by a message from her father via her scroll. 'Your match begins at noon, I expect you to be her at 11:30.'

Pyrrha sighed 'not even a good luck, or I am so proud of you, or I love. Oh well, I guess that is what Mom is for.'

She packed gear that she would need and started to head to Sanctum which was short walk. When she arrived at the school, she headed to the combat arena. In Mistrial combat was considered a popular sport. The Sanctum Combat Tests were often televised for all of Mistrial to see. 'No pressure indeed…' Pyrrha though somewhat sadly. When she arrived at the locker room she began to get changed into her combat gear. Once she finished she waited for her father to show up.

Pietr walked into the locker room seeing Pyrrha with her weapons and combat garments. He would never admit, but he was so proud of his daughter. But he knew, he knew he had to push her for the sake of the Nikos family.

Pietr looked at Pyrrha "Your opponent will be a boy who fights using kick boxing. That being said, he uses kick cannons to enhance his speed and the power of his kicks."

Pyrrha looked up at her Dad "Thank you Father, I appreciate the information."

Pietr said in a cold distant voice "You can thank me with victory or insult me defeat." Pietr silently thinking that should sufficient to motivate her daughter.

Pyrrha only looked at her dad with a fiery determination and anger, with a hint of longing and nodded.

Pyrrha got up from the bench and marched out of the locker room tall and confident. She waited in the hallway for her name to be called. She could hear the crowd. They were excited for the combat. Mistralians love their combat. A few moments later, an announcer could be heard

'Welcome ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the Mistralian Combat Tests! Our first match will take place between a member of the honorable and legendary household of Nikos! Everyone put their hands together for PPPYYYRRRRRRRRHHHHAAAAA NNNNNIIIIIIKKKKKOOOOOSSSSSS!" The crowd went wild.

Pyrrha knew that this was cue for her to enter the arena. As she left the comfort of the secluded hallway and out into the openness of the grand arena, she could feel the energy of the crowd, she could feel their eyes on her. They went wild and clapped! Cheered! As she arrived in the arena, she gave a polite smile and calm wave to the crowds which only encouraged them. 'Great, a large crowd today….' Pyrrha thought.

The announcer then announced her opponent. 'Ladies and Gentleman, let us welcome her challenger. Hailing from the Southern Mistrial swamps, legendary kick boxer of the swamps…. Mercury Black!' she looked at the opposite side of the arena. At the end of the other tunnel, entered a tall teen with a dull silver hair cut. He had a small smug smile on his face. He had arm and shoulder guards. He had long black pants. He had a black jacket with silver stripes running down along the sides. Pyrrha could instantly got the feeling that this guy was a bad egg. He walked with arrogant stride with that smug smile of his. Has the announcer clarified the rules, the two met at the center of the arena.

'Ladies and Gentleman, you know the rules but let me explain them again. Two enter, one leaves disgraced, one leaves as a student of Sanctum. Keep it under deadly. Match will get called loser being the first one to enter red aura.'

While the announcer was explaining, Pyrrha gave a polite smile "Good luck, may the best fighter win" using her polite and friendly voice.

Mercury only scuffed and said in an arrogant tone "Luck? Bah I don't need any luck, I've already won"

'3'

Pyrrha only frowned.

'2'

Mercury smile only grew larger

'…'

Right before one could be called, Mercury jumps into the air using his kick cannons. He was preparing to end the fight before the count of one.

'1'

Right before one was called, Pyrrha looked up and instantly dodged out. Mercury came down at '1' with a tidal way of force that left a sizeable crater in the arena. From here, Pyrrha backed up switching to the Rifle mode, firing showing. 'I have to keep this cheating bastard as far away as possible, his kicks are too strong.' Mercury easily dodged the shoots using his kick cannons to propel him. He ran at Prryha at arch and prepared for another dive kick. Before he jumped into the air. He shot his kick cannons at the top of the roof causing the roof of the arena to partially collapse causing sun light to enter the arena.

From here, Mercury launched himself up into the air. Pyrrha tried to lock on to her opponent but she was blinded by the sun. 'Great, now I'm blind.' She had a cut feeling of what she should do. She tucked herself into a ball, then transformed Milos into the short sword. Just as she did, Mercury made contact with the Shield. Causing another tidal wave of kinetic energy being transferred from the kick to the shield. The shield was extremely resilient though, once Mercury contact with the shield, he though he won. He was wrong.

Once the kinetic energy passed, Mercury was still on the shield. She quickly threw Mercury of the shield and he landed right in front of her. She was able to get good hits on the boy, but he was able to defend against her attacks once he jumped back to his feet. He then closed the distance using the kick cannons. Before Pyrrha could register, the boy was right in front of him, and delivered a crippling leg swipe at Pyrrha's ankle.

She felt something snap in her ankle. She tried to stand up, but pain shot up from her ankle to the rest of her body. She then realized her ankle was broken. She could barely walk. Mercury had the biggest grin on his grin on his face. He was getting ready to end the fight. She looked into his. She could see only hate and something else… satisfaction and joy of delivering pain. This guy was out for blood. He lashed out with several kicks, trying to get past Akuo. Pyrrha was able to deflect some of the kicks, other connected. She felt something snap in her side. 'So. Much. Pain.' A kick connected with a rib. The rib was instantly broken. She had one chance to end this. She needed to take away Mercury's weapons, his legs…

As Mercury prepared to finish Pyrrha off with kick cannon to the face, she quickly switched Milos into a spear. From here, she shoved with all of her might, right into the barrel of kick cannon. This caused a detonation within the kick cannon barrel that sent the boy flying into the air. He was defenseless for a quick moment. Pyrrha had one chance to end the match.

Pyrrha transformed Milos into the javelin, took aim as best she could, and fired the Javelin.

The Javelin sored through the air, the crow was quiet, would it hit its mark?

It connected with Mercury's cut, sticking him into the wall nearly dropping his aura to zero. Pyrrha won the match by the luck or skill of a javelin, it served her well. She looked at her own aura reserve, it was in yellow, borderline red. She barely won. She got up at best she could, the crowd went wild.

'The Victor is PYYYYYRRRRHHHHAAAA NIIIIKKKKKKOOOOSSSSSSSS! WELCOME TO SANCTUM COMBAT SCHOOL!'

Her mother ran out into the arena helping her daughter up to her feet. Having the biggest grin on her face. "I knew you could do it honey! I am so proud of you!"

'I won, I beat that dishonorable cheat'

Her father walked over with a poker face "That was a good match, although sloppy at best, you could should have been more mobile."

'I guess that is a compliment… I think…'

Just then Pyrrha heard someone running to her, extremely fast.

She turned around to only see Mercury, he was about land a deadly kick that aimed at Pyrrha's face. Her aura wasn't activated, and Akuo was still on the arena ground. She had nothing to defend of herself with. Prryha could only hear Mercury screaming "I should have won! YOU CHEATED!"

Pietr with the speed of lightening, pulled out bright red gladius, and swiped at Mercury. Mercury collapsed onto the arena floor with a pool of blood beginning to form. Before Pyrrha could register what happened, she looked down to see Mercury without any legs, screaming in agony.

'He would have killed me'

Crowd was shocked! Pietr was the only one who said anything "I NEED A MEDICAL TEAM DOWN HERE. STAT." The medical team arrived to take Mercury away. Pyrrha was too much into shock. Liera led her to the locker room with her father behind.

'Oh my gods, he doesn't have legs….'

Pyrrha began sob quietly. Liera could only hold her ran her fingers through Pyrrha's long hair, it helped to calm her down. Pietr began to remove her greaves to look at her broken ankle.

'I should have died there, why did my father save me?'

'I am such a weakling, I look so weak to Father'

"Pyrrha, you couldn't have done anything about him, he wanted to kill you. I acted, I'm sorry you had to see that so young. Some people are just naturally sadistic and evil for their own reasons." Pietr said as he was wrapping his daughter's foot "I want you to know that I am so proud of you, I know I have been hard on you, but I know you wanted to become a hunter, and I know I have been hard on you, but I am trying to prepare you." As he finished up wrapping Pyrrha's foot

'I look so childish right now'

"I'm sorry I'm crying, I know I shouldn't be, it makes me lo…"

Pietr interrupted her with a gently hug and said in a loving and calming voice "Shhhhh, you have nothing to be ashamed of. I know I don't say it often enough, but you make me so proud. I love you so much, and that will never change. Crying doesn't make you look weak, it shows that you have a soul, make sure you never, ever lose it. Don't end up like me."

"Dad I love you" Pyrrha looked at Pietr's face with a small smile.

Just then, Pietr, gave out a very rare smile "I love you too Pyrrha."

 **A/N**

 **Oh my… what an intense chapter (or so I hope!) So I hope we can see how things maybe a little changed from here. So what is the relationship between Pyrrha and her father? Will it change for the better, does Pietr have a soul? I guess we'll have to see lol. Next chapter will be on Jaune. I know the fight scenes needs work, I'll try my best to improve them. Don't forget to leave a like, follow, favorite, review, or pm. Any constructive feedback is always appreciated. Got ideas or suggestions, pm me. Another thing- I'm not too sure about the size of the chapters, it just turned out that I didn't feel like breaking up the chapter into parts, but a few will be short, a few will be long, depends on the situation.**

 **As always, this has been captain LordxSauron and I will be bring you guys Chapter 4: Arc Cannon Fodder next time! (I wonder what this will imply lol.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Arc Cannon Fodder

**Chapter 4: Arc Cannon Fodder**

 **I do not own RWBY**

 **A/N**

 **Heya everyone! I hope everyone likes the story so far. I'm having a lot of fun writing it! I started to think about Arkos Book 2 (I'm thinking the title being something like Arkos 2: Discovery), and I think I know what I'm going to do with it. Right now I know the first few chapters in that book will be canon, but I may stray away from canon, I may not, do you know? Because I don't xD, I guess we'll find out together.**

 **But anyway. I'm thinking that my chapters will be somewhere around 1,500-3,000 words on average (some being longer others being shorter, depends on the segment!) I am going to flesh out more combat scenes and more detail! Bear with me guys, I'm new with Fanfics, but I'm dedicated to this idea and story!**

 **Enough blah blah blahing: I give my humble people: Chapter 4: Arc Cannon Fodder!**

Another day. Another day at Skyfall High School. Jaune sighed. 'I could be in combat school right now, instead I have to take classes on agriculture and cooking.' Jaune looked up from his desk. He was listening to Mr. Lauger giving a lecture on the nutrient cycle. Agriculture class was one of the most boring classes he in his high school career. Funny thing was, Jaune didn't even want to be a farmer, he was forced to take it because he was late on scheduling classes.

'How is ag class going to help become the knight I should be…' Jaune looked out at window. He was imagining what it would be like to be at Signal Academy. That school taught people how to be true warriors. Warriors that used crazy insane weapons. Weapons like shotgun wrists braces, or even sniper rifle scythers… That last one being too crazy for Jaune to imagine, even by his standards.

Since the start of his high school career last year, he was always the first one home. His sisters were all involved in extracurricular activities. His mother worked with the local guard detachment of Skyfall while his father was out every day completing hunting missions. Needless to say his parents always returned late on weekdays. It was during this Juane would take Crocea Mors from its proper mantle and practiced with it. Obviously clueless on what he was doing with it. To him though, it was better to get the feel of the sword. He had his own stash of dummies in the woods outside of his house where he swing his sword. He always pretended that those dummies were apart of some terrorist organization or just a band of rogue huntsmen. The idea of practice only helped him get through the incredible dull and boring days at Skyfall High School.

Before he knew it, the classroom bell rung. Jaune snapped backed into reality. What incredibly boring day. 'Well I guess it's time for lunch… I hope they have pizza today….'

Jaune walked into the cafeteria, noting what everyone was eating. Fish sticks… 'Great…. I hate fish… ugh why not have good food, just once, for me, please gods.'

Jaune entered line, and got his fish sticks, worst yet peas… 'I swear the people in the cafeteria want me to suffer…' He paid for his mean and thanked the nice cafeteria lady. He then looked around to where he would sit. He didn't have any friends, he always preferred to sit by himself. Needless to say, Juane was not the popular. Bullies picked on him, the popular kids thought he was a peasant, the nerds thought he was too dumb (oddly enough, not true), Faunus stayed away from him (because he was a human). He had no group to be associated with. He walked to the far end of the cafeteria, and sat down at the corner. He just hoped that no one would pay attention to him…

His hope was clearly dashed. The school bully found him.

"Jaune, I'm hungry and I don't feel like paying." Marcus Goode said. Marcus was tall, muscular jock head. He was the captain of the football team. Ironically enough, his last name was a joke, he had no good in him. No one disobeyed him, no one stood up against him. He was a demon from hell.

"Come on Marcus, its been the third time this week… And you already have a tray… you clearly bought your own food." To this Marcus glared at Jaune grabbed Jaune's tray. Jaune new better then try to fight back.

That when he realized milk was being dumped on himself….

"Don't ever try talking back to me. You. Are. Nothing. You do what I say. Got it?" Marcus sneered at Jaune.

"Yessir…" Jaune mumbled in dejected compliance.

"Good" Marcus said with a voice of a conquering warlord. He too Jaune's fish sticks while dumping the peas onto Jaune's already soaked head, and patted his head, squishing the peas into Jaune's hair. "Just remember you are cannon fodder to me, you weak little runt." Jaune didn't say anything, he only looked down hearing the laughter of the entire lunchroom. 'How can I be hero if I can't even defend myself against a school bully?' Jaune watched Marcus stride off. Once Marcus was out of sight, Jaune got from his seat and went to bathroom. He was wanted to wash the shame away, as well as the milk and peas out of his hair. 'I don't know, maybe my father was right. Maybe I'm not meant to be a hero.' Jaune looked up and stared at himself through the mirror. 'Maybe I should be a farmer, or even a baker…' Jaune dried his hair off using some paper towels. He noticed he still had the smell of milk on his clothing, the odor could only grow stronger and more powerful than the galaxy could ever imagine. 'Gods I am going to be a huge stink bomb by the end of the day' Jaune only let a sigh. Things couldn't get any worse for him. Sadly enough, this happened to him since the beginning of his high school career.

The bell rung. It was time for home room. 'Almost done for the day.' Jaune thought to himself. As he made his way to homeroom, he noticed Marcus tormenting someone. He then noticed it Faunus with dog ears. Normally Jaune would haven't thought of anything about it, if it was human. But a Faunus was too much. They already faced discrimination and rascism on a daily basis. 'This isn't right, just because someone has animal appendages doesn't make then any less than humans. They still have feelings, they still have souls.' Jaune watched in horror as Marcus dragged William, the Faunus, to the bathroom. Jaune had enough of Marcus, he had enough of inenquality. Even though he couldn't do anything for the Faunus people in current geopolitical situation, he would make a difference to William.

Jaune followed Marcus to the bathroom. He heard struggling. He then came upon a terrible scene. Marcus had William's face in the toilet, clearly trying to drown him. "You animals should be drinking the water that we piss in!" Marcus was laughing the entire time. It was clear that he didn't care if William needed air.

Jaune was filled with something he never felt before. It was sense of rage, a righteous rage. Jaune walked over Marcus. Before Marcus looked over at Jaune, Jaune struck Marcus in the face with a powerful punch. Marcus lost control of William and fell to the ground. Jaune acted quickly, he picked William up and checked to see if he was alright. He then told William to get the principle, to which William darted out of the bathroom. Marcus finally recovered, slowly started to walk towards Jaune

"You animal loving freak, you are traitor to your own kind." Marcus said coldly. "Figures, you couldn't get any normal human friends, not you have to rely on savages and animals."

Jaune defended himself, backing out of the bathroom. "William is just like us, he still has feelings, he can still feel pain, just like you and me."

"Don't ever compare me those animals." Marcus was no furious, and tackled Jaune down to the ground. Jaune was pinned to the ground. Marcus was throwing punches at Jaune. Jaune got his arms up only to have them battered down by Marcus, who was clearly stronger. Marcus landed a few good punches. 'I did the right thing, that's what counts.' By then, Principal Oldaker arrived and pulled Marcus off of Jaune.

"Go to the office, I'll deal with you soon enough" Oldaker said.

"Whatever" Marcus replied with a nonchalant voice.

Oldaker helped Jaune off of the floor. "William told me what happened, Jaune are you alright?"

Jaune felt the impact of those punches, his head was pounding. His nose was bleeding, it was clear that he had a broken nose. "Yeah… I'm fine…"

Oldaker took him to the nurse, where the nurse had to reset Jaune's nose, he then examined Jaune to see if he had anything else wrong with him. Nothing.

"Mr. Arc, what you did was very brave. Not a lot of people defend Faunus, and more importantly, they don't challenge in justice." Mr. Oldaker said, voice with slight confidence.

"Yeah, well it was the right thing to do… William is a person just like us." Jaune said with sheepish grin.

"Unfortunately, not a lot of people have the same viewpoint, you are inspiration to all of us, I wish more students were just like you."

"Heh thanks…" Jaune said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I think is clear that you should head home for the day to recover and as a reward. I will notify parents of what has happened." Oldaker said.

"Yessir, thank you sir." Jaune said

'That felt great. I guess the most important thing to do is help people in need.'

 **A/N**

 **Welp we gotta have some high school drama thrown into the mix… So I'm thinking and possibly thinking Book 1 will end in about 6-7 more chapters…. If I planned accordingly and if things don't change. NOW… I know the arkos is a little slow right, but we have to stable background, this will be extremely important for the rest of the books ( I know I will have more than 4 other books all having a lot more chapters.) Like I said this is creating a foundation for bigger things dun dunn DUUNNNNN!**

 **Next time I present: Chapter 6: Warrior's Sanctum... How Pyrrha do in Sanctum? Will she make friends? What is the relationship between her and her father? I guess we'll have to find out… xD Leave a review, follow, favorite, like, pm about anything! Feedback is welcomed as always!**

 **Until then, Lordxsauron wishing you guys the best!**


	5. Chapter 5: Warrior's Sanctum: Part 1

**Chapter 5: Warrior's Sanctum Part 1**

 **A/N**

 **In this chapter I want to portray what kind of society Mistral is. When you read this I want you think of an almost ancient Athenian city, Spartan culture, with obviously RWBY technology and such. I might have hinted at it in the earlier chapters with the Nikos family, and at the arena… I will try to flesh this out. This will help to explain Pyrrha's background and development.**

 **Side note: 1/12/16: I know the previous upload had a few errors, I was sloppy... I know grammar and such needs work on, but I was extremely sloppy with the editing this. Which I apologize for. That is what 3 hours of sleep will do to you lol. Again I apologize, I went through with a more careful eye this time.**

 **Let's get ready for:**

 **Chapter 6: Warrior's Sanctum**

 _A giant explosion could be heard in the background. Pyrrha looked up and readied Milos, in spear form being supported by Akuo. She looked down the street. There he was. Mercury, behind a horde of Grimm._

 _Odd. The Grimm weren't even bothering with Mercury, if anything, Mercury seemed to be in control of the Grim. By then the Mistralian Guard gathered around Pyrrha, their crimson red cloaks flapping in the wind. This was the last stand, to stop the Grimm from entering Mistral and killing everyone in the city._

 _The Mistralian Guards formed up, their bronze like shields all locked together to form an orderly and crisp shield wall. In between each shield, the second line had rifles at the ready. The guards formed a perfect phalanx. Every soldier knew what was expected. Their armour glistening in the sun. Their formation was perfect. Pyrrha was in the front row._

 _Then it happened. Mercury disappeared. And the Grimm attacked. The shield wall was ready. The front line had spears at the ready. The second line opened fire, taking scores of Grimm down. They kept rushing in. Pyrrha could only wait… and waited… it felt like an eternity. That when it happened…_

 _The Grimm made contact with the shield wall. The Ursas and Deathstalkers plowed right through the shield wall. Pyrrha looked around as the phalanx collapsed. Men were being ripped apart. Tossed into the air. Pyrrha could hear the screams of the injured and dying as the Grimm finished of the injured. The Mistralian fought braverly but were forced back. Leaving Pyrrha surrounded._

 _That when he stepped out of the encirclement of the Grimm. Mercury, with that ever present smug smile._

 _"You shouldn't have legs! You should be dead! I watched you die" Pyrrha cried out in anger. She knew this was it…_

 _"Me? No, that was your father, he was weak" He tossed a bronze helmet with crimson feathers attached to the sides. Pyrrha recognized whose helmet that was. "Now you are next, you were such a disappointment to your family." That when he charged getting ready to deliver a mortal blow. Pyrrha couldn't do anything about it, she didn't want to fight anymore knowing her father, the strongest person she ever knew, was killed by the smug and arrogant silver haired teen._

 _'I failed you father. I failed you Mother. I failed you Mistral.' She braced herself for contact with kick._

Pyrrha jumped up from her bed. Drenched in sweat. It was a horrible, horrible nightmare… She looked over at her night stand, it was 4:00 A.M. She remembered the fight from yesterday. It had taken an extreme toll on her mentally and physically. 'Only a dream….' She knew she could deal with the physical aspect of it. She needed a night to allow for her aura to heal her severe injuries. She remembered she went to the medic after her father wrapped her foot. She had a broken ankle, broken rib, and minor cuts here and there. The medic said she would be fine tomorrow if she rested up and allowed her aura to heal her injuries.

That being said, there was no training after the fight, a very rare and unusual reprieve for Pyrrha. It was the biggest break that she got from her parents, especially from her father in a very very long time.

Pyrrha got up slowly testing her ankle for any signs of injury. Just like the medic said, a night of rest was the best. Her rib was better, and cuts were healed leaving no physical marks. The only thing she could tell was that she was still sore and mainly hungry. She walked over to the bedroom door. Gently opening the door, not to disturb her parents from their sleep, she quietly left her room and headed downstairs to the kitchen to prepare a healthy breakfast. The house never had any kind of junk food, the unhealthiest thing they had were granola bars with chocolate chips, a dessert indeed. She got a granola bar and took out two apples from the fruit basket. She then opened fridge and pulled out the orange juice, the drink of champions. She poured a cup of orange juice and returned it to its original spot in the fridge.

She sat down began to munch on the apples while occasionally drinking her orange juice when she heard her father coming downstairs.

"Good morning Father" Pyrrha said with a polite smile.

"Morning. Don't forget to train some point today. I know you will be doing that at Sanctum. But don't forget to do it in your free time. It'll make you stronger and better." Pietr said in a casual voice. That was probably the most normal and casual thing her father said to her- besides the locker room talk.

"Yes Father, I won't forget." At that Pietr only nodded and made himself coffee. Morning were always a quiet affair at the Nikos household. Pietr then poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at the table reading the Mistralian times.

"Hmmm apparently the Mistralian Guard discovered another White Fang cell in the city, from reports they were planning on attacking Mistralian Palace… Looks like I'm going to have a busy day at the office..." Pietr mumbled to himself. That came with the territory of being Mistralian Guard Commander.

"It's a shame how some Faunus see terrorism as a way of achieving equality" Pyrrha noted as she finished up her breakfast.

"One day it will be your duty to protect Mistral from threats like these. I hope you are prepared. That incident at the area won't be the only time where someone wants to kill you." Pietr looked at her daughter and said in a neutral voice. "Well I should get ready to leave, remember to train before or after school, and make sure to get good grades. Nikos only get A's. Is that understood?" Pietr said in a commanding yet quiet voice.

"Yessir." Pyrrha acknowledged. 'No pressure, but at least he isn't saying how he is completely disappointed in me.'

At that note, Pyrrha decided to head down to the basement to get some early morning training before heading to Sanctum.

The basement was quite large, it had a practice arena set with practice droids, a gift from the Mistralian Guard for her family's service to Mistral. It also had numerous weights, an obstacle course, running track, and other numerous other workout equipment. She decided to do some warm up laps around the track. Pyrrha put on her jogging clothing and shoes and started to jog around the track. 'Am I really ready to take the life of another human being?' She thought, these thoughts were growing increasingly heavy. 'I know I am supposed to protect people, but can I truly take the life of another to save others?' That idea scared her. She knew she was a strong individual, her father trained her well. She was too concerned about the mental aspects of combat. 'I want to help people but if that requires hurting others? If given the chance, could I have defended myself against Mercury but not kill him. Father didn't hesitate, he didn't second his action. I don't want to lose myself through violence.' That scared herself the most. She didn't want to become a cold and efficient warrior. She wanted to be an individual who showed compassion to everyone, even her enemies.

Pyrrha lost track of time while she continued to jog around tack, she didn't notice her mother came down and was watching her with her a concerned face.

"Pyrrha what's wrong?" Liera asked.

"Oh it's nothing Mother…" She gave a polite smile, although her mother could see right through it.

"Pyrrha, I know when something is troubling you… It's alright, you can tell me what is wrong." Liera growing even more concerned now.

"It's just…. I don't know…" Pyrrha started, her voice trailing off.

Liera took her daughter's hand lovingly gave her squeeze with her own, waiting for Pyrrha to continue.

"I… just get scared… and I know I shouldn't be… but… I don't know if I can take someone's… life." Pyrrha looked up into her mother eyes, feeling ashamed. "I know I am supposed to protect people, but against other people? I just don't know…." Pyrrha could feel a tear coming down from her cheek. "What I saw from Father… He killed that boy… without a second thought…. He didn't show any emotion…" Pyrrha was now breaking down, reaching the core of her very being. "I don't want to be like that if it means I have to protect people…. I don't want to turn… cold…. I don't want to be like him…. So lost… so removed… so desensitized..." Pyrrha then broke the dam. Years and years of emotions being suppressed through years and years of training and indoctrination.

Liera just waited for Pyrrha to calm down while holding her daughter in a gentle embrace. She knew that Pyrrha would have reached a breaking point sooner or later. She knew what kind of person Pyrrha was. Pyrrha was the kind of person who would give her all to please everyone. She never thought about herself over others. She was truly a selfless person. And being tasked with trying to please her father for years was just building up years of frustrations and anguish in her daughter. Liera also knew that Pyrrha believed that she should keep her personal thoughts and problems to herself, Pyrrha believed in helping people with their problems, never the other way around. Liera also knew that Pyrrha was happy with the kind of person she was. What made Pyrrha happy was to help other people. Pyrrha was afraid of losing of one most important things about herself, her compassion.

Pyrrha calmed down a bit, which gave Liera an opportunity. "Honey, it's alright, I know yesterday was rough… that would have been rough for anyone…" Liera stroked Pyrrha hair while continuing "Trust me, you will never lose yourself. I know what you think about your father… But trust me to say, he did it out of your own safety. He doesn't like violence just like you and me. But he knows that in the end the most important thing is to protect the people he loves."

"But he was just so cold about it….." Pyrrha said in a hushed voice

"Trust me that in the end you know what you will have to do. Follow your feelings, they will never lead you astray. If someone is going to hurt somebody you care about, you won't think, you won't hesitate, you will act." Liera looked at her daughter. "In the end, you need realize that it is the safety of those you care about that is all really matters, and that will never change you."

This seemed to calm down Pyrrha. Pyrrha looked up to her mother with a feint smile. That was enough to convey 'Thank you Mother, for everything.'

"Now you should probably get ready for your first day, get ready, and I'll drop you off at Sanctum."

"Thank you Mother" Pyrrha said with a renewed determination.

 **A/N**

 **WOOOOOO, I kinda didn't expect for this to get in-depth… So what I'm going to do is break this chapter into two parts… Next chapter will be Pyrrha's first day. Don't worry! It won't be this turbulent…. It'll have more feels goods and less hurts! As such, it may be a shorter chapter, we'll have to see.**

 **As Jaune's story line, im planning some tension, a more resilient, but still awkward goofball. So for the foreseeable future. I'm planning chapters based off their first days (we've seen Jaune's first day (or close enough) we will see Pyrrha's next chapter). A seasonal (break) chapter for each one, graduation type of for each one, and then preparations for heading to beacon. Altogether 7 more chapters, if things don't change we'll have to see. So far I'm really excited to write this series. I'm super excited to start Book 2- but all in due time!**

 **Leave me a favorite, follow, like, pm, review, all feedback, ideas and such are welcome!**

 **This has been LordxSauron, next time I present Chapter 6: Warrior Sanctum Part 2!**


	6. Chapter 6: Warrior's Sanctum Part 2

**Chapter 6: Warrior's Sanctum Part 2**

 **I do not own RWBY**

'Impressive, just impressive…' Pyrrha Nikos was amazed by the size of Sanctum. Sanctum was a large school. It had multiple buildings on campus. Each building impressive in its own right. The buildings had impressive columns for support or decoration, Pyrrha couldn't tell. Each column being identical to each other. The uniformity and symmetry of each building was impressive. 'Built by warriors to train warriors' Pyrrha thought to herself.

Pyrrha had her day's schedule. She was supposed to attend orientation for incoming students. She then headed to Physical Training, Mistralian History, Lunch, then finally Combat Training. Her schedule looked easy enough. Pyrrha found the auditorium building, it was impressive in its own right. As she walked in she noticed how everything was made from marble. Marble walls, floor, ceiling, pillars. Everything was orderly. As she found the door way leading into the auditorium, she noted how the room had paintings of each Commandant of Sanctum. Each Commandant had the same golden Greco armour with golden a golden helmet with two white feathers along the sides. 'Uniformity at its finest, if somewhat lacking in modesty…' Pyrrha quietly thought to herself. She walked into the auditorium, and noted how Spartan it was. There wasn't comfortable seating, just cold marble benches. There were no ornate designs, everything was blocky including the stage. Pyrrha sat down, noting who was coming in and filling up the benches. Everyone talking to each other causually. 'I should probably go out and meet a few of my peers' Pyrrha thought to herself.

She got ready to stroll over to a group of students when she noticed someone was looking at her. She had light green hair, medium-brown skin, and dark-red eyes. She wore an olive shirt that had a gem on the back. She wore white pants with brown chaps. She looked at Pyrrha and smiled. "Hey, my names Emerald. Can I sit here?" she asked in a polite voice.

Pyrrha looked up and smiled gave a small wave. "Hello. My name is Pyrrha. Sure thing." Pyrrha said in a polite and upbeat voice.

Emerald sat down, and tried to make herself comfortable. "Gosh they real don't pay for comfort here do they?"

Pyrrha gave a short laugh. "Indeed they don't" Agreeing with Emerald.

"Say… you were the one that beat the punk Mercury right?" Emerald asked inquisitively.

Pyrrha brow furrowed ever so slightly. "Unfortunately, yes. He attacked even before the countdown finished." Pyrrha said in neutral voice tinged with anger.

"Unbelievable…" Emerald said with an expression of sympathy. "Well, you did well in that fight. Apparently Mercury was one of the best fighters in Mistral's back country. I doubt that I would have beaten him."

"I'm sure you would have done fine, although his behavior and attitude were atrocious to say the least" Pyrrha said, trying to mask the somewhat shakiness in her voice.

Pyrrha and Emerald continued to exchange stories of fighting and training. 'She seems nice and friendly.' Pyrrha thought. She noticed how the auditorium was full now, and were waiting for the orientation to begin. As if on cue, the lights dimmed.

Pyrrha looked towards the stage and she noticed a tall muscular man wearing ornate golden Greco armour. His helmet just like his father except it had white feathers along the side instead of crimson. He had a white cloak that clasped onto his armour, free flowing to just above his ankles. He was flanked by two Mistralian Royal Guards, identified by their black Greco armour with purple cloaks and purple feathers. 'He was must be of high rank' thought Pyrrha.

'Sit down and shut up peasants.' A cold and distinctly deep voice came through the speakers.

'I am Commandant Alpheos Umbra, I am the headmaster of Sanctum. You are here because you were able to defeat an opponent of equal skill and you came out as the victor. By no means does this make you warriors. This does not mean you should be proud of your victory. From what have watched, all of you, except for one, were extremely sloppy with your offensive and defensive techniques. All but one of you didn't adapt to your opponent, you used sheer force. In combat is important to learn to adapt to a situation, if you don't, you die.' Umbra said in cold and calculated voice. 'This school is meant to train all of you to be warriors, to bring honor to Mistral. We only train the best of the best, the weak will be rooted in due time. Look at your scrolls.' Pyrrha followed Umbra's command and pulled out her scroll. She noticed she got a new message. 'All of you received a message as to where your lockers and other basic information. Go now, become a warrior or be a disgrace.' At that gave a quick 180 degree turn and marched off of the stage followed behind by his guards.

"Show off huh?" Emerald said with a slight smile.

"I found him lacking in the politeness department" Pyrrha agreed.

"Hey I'll catch you at lunch alright?"

"Sounds grand" Pyrrha said.

'I think I might have made my first friend' Pyrrha mused to herself.

At this Pyrrha looked at her schedule. Physical training first. Fantastic, after getting training in this morning she was already somewhat tired from her workout this morning… 'Oh well, it'll build my endurance.'

Pyrrha walked out of the auditorium building and headed towards the Field House. She walked towards the locker room. The locker room was large, she was the first one in there. She noticed on the board a list of instructions.

'1. Get a set of combat fatigues

2\. Enter the coordinates in to scroll and head to destination

3\. Be there by 9:00.'

It was already 8:30, she entered the coordinates into her scroll, as she noticed a few of her peers doing the same. Two miles outside of Sanctum Academy, towards the protected forestry area in Mistral. Pyrrha just sighed 'So it's going to be one of those days already?" She quick changed from her school uniform to the Mistralian Combat Fatigues which had a camouflage pattern of black and red patterns. It was already 8:35. 'Plenty of time, I guess I should head out.' Pyrrha began to jog towards the location. Oddly enough, she noticed that her jog was vastly faster than the others, before she knew it, she was the first, she looked at the 8:50. She was the first one, but she barely broke out in sweat. She noticed a short man in a Mistralian uniform. He was short, balding, with some gray hair towards the back of his head. Pyrrha could make out the muscles on him. He was old, but definitely not feeble. Pyrrha looked around to see the rest of the class finally arrive, apparently out of breath and exhausted. Pyrrha looked at the 8:58. 'Cutting it close aren't we?'

She then heard the short balding man speak. It was a quiet and hushed voice, it was clearly to Pyrrha that he didn't yell often…

"You will address me as Sergeant Hektor, today you will be running a small obstacle course. This course will push you to your limits. If you opt out of running it or you do not meet time, you will fail the course and be kicked out of sanctum." Hektor said in an even voice "No pressure guys. Now pull out your scrolls so we can examine the course."

Pyrrha and the other students did so. The course stretched for five miles with various stations including a mud crawls, wall climbs, leaps, stairs, and water pits. 'Unbelievable for the first day.' Pyrrha mused. "You have 30 minutes to complete the course. Get going."

At this Pyrrha started running, she was used to this kind of endurance, however she would not enjoy the mudd and water pits when it was cold morning. She made the first mile in a couple of minutes being slightly slowed down by the wall climbs. The second mile was a bit more difficult it was full of mud crawls and pits. It was already cold due to it being moring. She was able to get passed the third mile with relative ease climbing stairs and walls. The fourth mile was rough mud crawls and water pits. 'Gods, why does it have to be so cold in the morning' Pyrrha said. That's when it hit her. The cold wet clothes were sapping the energy out of her. Each step was becoming harder, but she made it to the last mile. Fortunately for her it was a mile of just running, no obstacles. She reached the finish line and noticed how she was leagues ahead of everyone else…

''19:12. One of the fastest times I have ever seen Ms. Nikos, go take a break by the treeline." Sgt. Hektor said with a slightly impressed smile.

"Thank you sir." Pyrrha said with a polite tone.

Pyrrha waited for her peers to finish up, the second place winner reached the finish by 25:58. After him, scores of others reached the finish. A horn sounded by the end of 30 minutes. She noticed how many of fellow students didn't make the time, out of sixty students in her class, twenty made time.

"You guys failed to make time. I'm sorry but you have failed in my class which means you fail in Sanctum. Gather your belongings and prepare to leave. Dismissed." He addressed the group of forty. He then turned to the group of twenty. "Congratulations you have passed your first initiation test. Head back to the locker room, you got fifteen minutes until your next class. Dismissed." The group of twenty turned around and started to jog back towards Sanctum. While they were jogging she could hear a few comments of disbelief of how Pyrrha was able to make one of the best times at Sanctum. She could feel a few eyes wandering over to her, but she did her best to shrug them off. They reached the locker room. Pyrrha quickly proceeded to remove her combat fatigues and hopped into the showers to wash all of the mud that caked in her long red hair. With a satisfied sigh, she changed back into her uniform, and headed to Mistral History.

Pyrrha was walking down the hall when she saw Emerald. "Hello" Pyrrha said with polite and small wave.

"Hey Pyrrha. How's it going"

"All is well, just finished Physical Training with Sergeant Hektor."

"Oh really? That's where I'm heading next."

"Good luck, be prepared to run an obstacle course" Pyrrha said with a small smile

"Yeah thanks" Emerald chuckled "I'll see you at lunch, good luck in history."

"Yeah, I'll need it" Pyrrha said amusingly.

Pyrrha entered Mr. Strato's class. She sat down, and got her notebook out from her bag. Normally she would have found history boring, but she was forced to pay attention. She needed to get an A in the class. 'I hope this won't be tedious' Her hopes were dashed when she had to listen through an hour long lecture of ancient Mistral being ruled by King Theras and his was against the Mistralian Southerners. 'Boring to say the least.' Pyrrha mused to her self as the bell rang.

Pyrrha headed down the hallway and towards the exit of the academics building, she then proceeded towards the cafeteria. She entered the cafeteria. The Cafeteria was full of students. Pyrrha proceeded towards the lunch line and got a salad, orange, and some iced tea for her lunch. As she paid for her meal, she looked around for a place to sit. She found a nice little quiet spot. She always preferred silence and tranquility over loudness and excitement of groups of people, or at least when it came to eating a meal.

She then noticed Emerald walking over. She noticed she looked a little sluggish. Possibly more like someone dragging her. Emerald crashed in front of Pyrrha.

Pyrrha, always being a caring person "Are you alright? You look terrible…" Giving Emerald a slightly worried face.

"Y-Yeah…. Just finished the obstacle course… what a nightmare…" Looking up a Pyrrha and giving her a small smile.

"Well you should eat something, you need to keep your strength." Pyrrha said in motherly manner.

"Yeah… Well… I'm fine…" Emerald look around, trying to avoid Pyrrha's worried gaze.

"I insist you should get something to eat…" Pyrrha was only trying to be caring friend.

"I-I uhh… don't have any… money…." Emerald said looking down at the table.

"No worries, then, here take my lunch, although I'm keeping the orange. " Pyrrha said in a polite voice.

"I couldn't… like you said you should eat something to keep up your…"

"Nonsense! I insist. I'm used to this kind of work. Here, take it." Pyrrha pushed her tray over to Emerald. She finally relented, and began digging into the food.

'Oh my… she acts like she barely eats.'

"Hey Emerald… you should slow down, you are acting like you barely eat." Pyrrha said watching Emerald with worried eyes.

"Y-yeah well… I.. uh… really don't have that much food at home…." Emerald said with a dejected voice. "But please don't tell anyone."

'She needs to keep up her strength'

"Don't worry I would never. Don't worry about lunch here, I'll cover for you."

"Pyrrha you don't…"

"No, I insist, you don't have room to negotiate here." Pyrrha said giving Emerald a gentle and caring smile.

"Fine… you know you can be stubborn at times, and I just met you…" Emerald said with a chuckle.

"So I've heard" Pyrrha agreed with a smile.

* * *

Pyrrha entered the arena. She readied Milo and Aukuo. She charged.

 **Cling. Clang. Clang. Cling.** That's all that could be heard as the other students watched in fascination. They were watching a certain red haired warrior fight a tall black armoured behemoth who had a purple cloak and a black helmet with a purple feather on each side of the helmet.

 **Crack. BOOM.**

The behemoth swung his poleaxe at where Pyrrha just was. Pyrrha realized she couldn't go toe to toe with dark armored warrior and quickly dodged the axe's head coming down. The force of the hit was so powerful that it had cracked arena's floor. He also had reach with his poleaxe. She had improvise, She had to think quickly.

'I can't engage him using Spear form, his poleaxe is too long. I can't use my rifle, he's heavily armoured and I don't enough ammo. I would have to use speed, get in close where he can't use the axe head.' It was a good plan in theory.

 **Clank. Clank. Clank. Clank. Clank. Clank.** The footsteps were getting heavy. His footsteps being weighed down by so much armour. This gave Pyrrha an idea. The black armoured soldier raised his poleaxe and prepared for swipe to the side. If it connects to his target, the red haired warrior would lose the match. Pyrrha saw the swipe in time 'Perfect.' and used her semblance to adjust the swing of the arc ever so silently. In stead of it being aimed for her unprotected side, it was now coming towards her feet. Pyrrha quickly jumped avoiding the axe head, the soldier didn't have enough time to adjust parry Pyrrha's short sword strike.

Pyrrha struck out with all of her might at the soldier's arm. She heard a crack, and the soldier dropped his poleaxe. 'This is it…' Pyrrha thought to herself. Now that her target was defenseless, she transformed Milo into a spear and swiped the soldier's legs from right underneath him. The soldier was on his back, with the red haired warrior's spear at his throat.

"Enough" Said a deep voice. "A good demonstration Pyrrha. No one has taken down one of my guards in under 10 minutes. Well done. Go back to your seat. You get an A" Umbra said, somewhat impressed. Pyrrha walked off of the stage and took her seat next Emerald. Emerald whispered 'Nice job' to which Pyrrha gave a small nod and smile.

"Alright. As you know your class size has dropped. It will continue to drop throughout the next four years. Signs up for the Mistral regional tournament will begin tomorrow and will take place during your break. Welcomed to Sanctum. Dismissed." Umbra turned around leaving the class.

'Well, it was a rather eventful first day' Pyrrha mused as she headed home to begin a night full of homework and training. She had to prepare for the tournament, she was expected to compete.

 **A/N**

 **Hello people! So I had fun writing this chapter. I hope we can all kinda see what kind of society Mistral is. For the next chapter we return back to our lovable Jauney boy. I got some big plans for him and his family in the next chapter. Maybe a hint of a possible ship being built *wink wink* (cough Arkos cough). Leave a review, like, follow, favorite or pm. Any and all suggestions, feedback, ideas are welcome my friends and people. I also wanted to thank you guys for the support, I know we don't have a lot of people reading this, but for those who do, thank you so much!**

 **Side note: This story was just recently added to a certain Arkos Forever! WOOP WOOP.**

 **Next time I present Chapter 7: Sky Falls Down. (Possibly some foreshadowing XD who knows, I don't xD)**

 **LordxSauron**


	7. Chapter 7: Sky Falls Down

**Chapter 7: Sky Falls Down**

 **A/N**

 **Hey Hey Guys! So I'm not too sure how this chapter is going to come out. We are going to get the very basic building blocks for our favorite ship this episode- well maybe building plan or blueprint. You'll have to see. More importantly get ready for some possible feels.**

 **If you haven't noticed and possibly forgot… In this story, Jaune grows up in a little community in Northern Vale, Skyfall. His mother and father is a hunter, his mother is also a huntress as well as a member of the town guard. Sisters are not in Skyfall. They will be added later.**

 ***Side Note* The two story lines are taking place in different times. I should have clarified this earlier. Chapter 1 is when Pyrrha is about 13 years old. She has to prepare for the combat tests for Sanctum. Chapter 2 is when Jaune is also 13 years old. He is preparing for his first day of high school. Chapter 3 Pyrrha is still 13, a couple months has passed. Chapter 4 which deviates, is one year ahead of Pyrrha, he is a sophomore at Skyfalls High School, in the sense I decided to skip writing about his freshman year (I wanted to portray Jaune in a normalized sense that he has a routine for high school.) Chapter 5-6 Pyrrha is still 13, that time line does not skip a head, she starts her first day at Sanctum (I wanted to give an idea of what a combat school is like.) Chapter 7-8 will be on course the same time table again. This will be their third year being about 15 in age. Chapter 9-10 They will be graduating year. Chapters 11-12, they will be preparing for Beacon (If the time table goes accordingly.) I just wanted to clarify this, I just realized this as I was working on this chapter. I hope this clarifies the situation, and if it makes it worse just ignore it lol. I try to clarify it even more in the following chapters. Again my apologies.**

 **Side note**: DPG- Dust Propelled Grenade launcher, spin off of an RPG launcher**

 **Enough Talking! I present to my humble readers: Chapter 7 Sky Falls Down!**

 ***Beep* *Beep* *Beep***

"H-hmm…..? five… more… minutes…" A disgruntled and exhausted voice said. A hand came up searching for the snooze button.

 ***Beep* *Beep* *Beep***

"It's been like a minute…." A grumbling voice said. Jaune slowly became more aware of his surroundings. It was 9:00 AM. 'I'm late! Ohh crap! OOOHH CRAP!' Jaune jumped out of his bed. He hurriedly jumped up and was frantically looking for something to wear. He found his black hoodie quickly threw it on. He searched for a pair of jeans, which he easily acquired. He didn't have enough time to go over his hair. 'Crap CRAP CRRAAAPPP' Jaune was mentally yelling at himself at this point. How could he have forgotten that school was today. He began to run down the stairs. He was about to open the front door when his father caught him.

"Woah. Woah. Woah! Jaune what are you doing up so early?" John asked inquisitively.

"I'm late for school" Jaune said in a panicked voice.

"Don't you remember? You are on your Spring Break" His father chuckled.

"So I caught ready… for nothing? More importantly… I'm awake for nothing?" Jaune looked like he was going to have steam come out of his head.

"Yep that about sums it up" John chuckled. To which Jaune only sighed.

"Well I'm up already, I might as well stay up" Jaune said as he headed to the kitchen. He grabbed his favorite cereal Pumpkin Pete, that when noted something odd about the cereal box. They changed their mascot. It used to be a what looked like a pirate, now it's of stunningly beautiful red head girl. She had a beautifully white smile, with deep emerald eyes. She had a bronze circlet on her head and her hair done up in a long ponytail that cascaded down her back. She was stunningly beautiful to Jaune. But she had to wait, he was hungry for his favorite cereal, and no beautiful girl would stop him from accomplishing his objective.

Jaune found the largest bowl they had filled it with a hefty amount of cereal. He then located second objective, milk, from the fridge. He poured drowned his cereal with a good amount of milk. Feeling satisfied, Jaune returned the milk to its proper position. He proceeded to dig into his feast fit for a king.

"Jaune come in here! There's some kind of fight" John said in excitement. "I didn't catch her name, but she some kind champion of Mistral or something fighting some contender or something…"

"Alright" Jaune replied. He made his way to the living room and he plopped down on couch in the living room. He was munching on his cereal when he realized something… The girl who fighting had the same long red ponytail as the girl on the cereal box. He decided that image on the t.v. of the red-haired girl was more attractive and did more justice then the one on the cereal box.

She moved with such grace. All of her movements seemed to flow fluently. From Jaune could tell, she moved in such a way that showed that the spartan girl was used to combat. Her opponent had no chance. He tried to defend against the red-haired girl's multiple spear lunges, but he got overwhelmed. A spear obviously surpassing two short axes. The match was over in mere minutes. Jaune got up at the conclusion of the match to clean his bowl. "Did they say who that girl was?" Jaune asked from the kitchen. "They did… but I forgot…" His father replied back. Jaune went back to the living room noting how his Dad was reading the newspaper, it was clear they both missed the part of the interview where the interviewer gave the champion's name. He would just have to think of her as a champion instead of an actual name. That's when he noticed something watching the interview.

'How does it feel to win Mistral's regional tournament three times consecutively?' The interviewer said

The red-haired girl, had some kind of look on her face. Jaune couldn't tell what it was, but it was clear she was trying to hide something… 'It's grand. I just want to thank all of my fans and Pumpkin Petes.' The red-haired responded with polite smile and small wave. Jaune looked at her. That's when he realized. She had smile on her face, she had an upbeat voice, but the eyes gave it all away. Jaune could see a kind of sadness in her eyes. Almost like she had a life loneliness. "What a shame…" Jaune mumbled to himself. John looked up from his paper. "Is that your girlfriend or something?" John teased his son. "Don't you want to take her to the prom?"

"N-n-no, she just look oh… I don't know… sad" Jaune said sheepishly.

"Nah, I bet she's pretty happy, she's got a boat load of money." John replied "So did you have someone in mind for prom?" John asked, switching topics.

"No, I wasn't planning on going" Jaune said looking down at the ground.

"Aww, come one Jaune, your now in 11th grade, it'll be your first prom, you should go anyway." John said sympathetically.

"I'm not going to go if I don't have a date…" Jaune replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Go with a group of friends." John suggested.

"Nah, they all have dates, I don't want to be a third wheel… That's kind of awkward…" Jaune gave slight nervous chuckle which sent a signal.

John received the signal. "Alright, but just remember, ladies love confident men." John replied back dropping the subject and going back to his paper.

Jaune did make quite a few friends at Skyfall High School, but he didn't want to intrude, that would weird and rude.

Jaune got ready to head back to his room when he heard in the background sirens. It wasn't the ordinary sirens, it was the Grimm sirens. Jaune knew that they occasionally went off when a pack of Grimm got too close to Skyfall. The town guard was usually able to handle a stray pack of Grimm, he thought nothing of it. His dad got up from his chair and started to strap on his armour, better to be prepared just in case. Jaune didn't think anything of it until he heard the front door slam. Jaune looked down the hallway and saw his mother, Joan completely out of breath. Her brown hair in her face, her right arm had a nasty gash in it. She looked like she saw hell.

"Pack your stuff, we need to be out of here as soon possible." Joan said quietly, her face had deadly serious look.

"Honey…? What happened?" John asked filled with concern.

"Grimm. A lot of them. Looks like a large herd of Goliaths with Ursas" Joan replied.

"Goliaths? This far up north? That hasn't happened in centuries" John's face dropped and lost all of its color.

"I know, we need to leave, airships are coming from Vale. We need to get on one as soon as possible." Joan said. "Jaune, everything is going to be alright, I need you to pack some clothing. Do you think you can do that?"

"Y-yeah Mom." Jaune was getting scared now, he never saw his mom with looked so freaked out. She had the look of anger, sadness, and shock on her face. Jaune decided it was best to listen to his mother. He quickly ran up and packed a few changes of clothing, he then packed a set of armour in another bag. Before he ran downstairs, he listened to the conversation that was taking place.

"Joan, what happened out there?" John asked.

"We received reports from people living on the outskirts that a pack of Ursas were in the area." Joan started to explain. "The Guard Commander gave me a squad to deal with the pack. It should have been a routine mop up. We arrived at a shack a few miles outside of the palisade. We killed the pack Ursas. We thought we were done. That's when we saw the Goliaths, god they were fast for their sizes. They stampeded towards us. They easily took down the shack, they were ripping up trees as if they were nothing. We tried to fight back. We gave them everything we had. Our dust rifles didn't do a thing. Daniel had the DPG and fired which didn't phase the damn things. If anything it just pissed them off. They stampeded towards us and we tried to run back to the village... But those... things were so fast... they tore us apart, just running us over or impaling us with those damn tusks. We had ten men, John... Me and Daniel were the only ones who made it back. We warned the guard. The Grimm are going to wipe out the town."

"What about Vale's airships? Wouldn't they be able to handle Goliaths?" John asked

"Their under rearmament. As of now, the only we air support we have are the bullheads, and they are being used to evacuate the town." Joan replied.

"Oh Gods, Skyfall will be destroyed…" John said looking at his wife with a look of anger and shock. "What about the kids?"

"They are all Vale University, we can make contact with them once we reach safety. As for Marcel, she was on one of the first evac ships out of Skyfall, we just need to Jaune out of here." Joan said with an air of determination.

"I just never believed that this could happen…" John said.

"I know, something is wrong, but we can't worry about that now. We have to leave now." Joan said. "Jaune are you ready to go?"

Jaune ran down the stairs, pretending as if he didn't eavesdrop on his parents conversation. "Yeah Mom." John took Crocea Mors from its mantle with its shield sheath.

 **Boooom. Boooom. BOOOOM.**

"They reached the palisade, we need to go." Joan said "We are going to head to the town square, that's where the evac ships are waiting."

Jaune never saw this side of his mom. He never saw the warrior aspect of his mother. She kept a cool and collected head while giving order calmly. Jaune could see distant explosions. That's when he saw them. Big, black, hulking monsters. They were covered bony growths. Their red eyes clearly visible. They just crushed through the wall like it was paper.

They reached the town square. A squad of guardsmen were helping the townsfolk onto the bullheads. The Goliaths were getting closer now. Before Jaune knew it, it was their turn to board the next bullhead.

"John, take Jaune, and make sure you guys get out of here safely. I have to stay and make sure the rest of the people get out of here safely." Joan said with calm voice and a collected face.

 **BBBBOOOOMMMM. BBBBOOOOMMMM BBOOOOOOMMMMM.**

Jaune could see the streaks coming from the DPGs, they were coming from the town's bell tower.

 **BBBBBOOOOOMMMM BBBBOOOOMMM BOOOOMMMMMMMMM.**

More rockets were being fired. They hit their targets which slowed down the Goliaths, but their eyes were fixed on their targets, the town square.

 **GGGGRRRAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRR**

A Goliath let out loudest roar that Jaune had ever heard. It bore into his soul. He looked at the Goliath, it was rampaging towards the bell tower which was a few streets away from the evac ships. The Goliath trampled the houses easily. It smashed the tower with one of its mighty tusks, bringing down the tower and killing the guards men inside of it.

"No, I'll stay, I'm not leaving you." John argued back, clearly distraught with the idea of leaving his wife.

"YOU ARE LEAVING NOW." Joan roared back. John and Jaune never heard her yell like that. When it came to protecting her family, there was no negotiating.

"Just promise you'll make it out safely." John said

"Mom, please come with us, there still room" Jaune now scared that he would never see his mom again.

"John I promise, and Jaune, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Do what your father says." Joan said with motherly voice, if not tinged with a bit sadness.

The Bullhead's doors began to close.

"Mom! Please!"

 **Clank. Crunch.**

The doors shut, as did Jaune's hope. Jaune couldn't believe his mom wouldn't be leaving with her family. 'You were supposed to be leaving with us. Why did you have to stay and protect the town. You should be with us, family is more important' Jaune thought to himself. 'Maybe she'll make it out.'

'No, those things were unstoppable, whoever didn't make it onto the ships were dead. I didn't see any other ships. She got left behind. She's gone…'

Jaune didn't notice but he had tears streaming down his face…

'Some spring break….'

Just then he felt a warm embrace which snapped him out of his own world. He returned the embrace. He looked up seeing his father. "It's going to be alright, she'll be fine." Jaune cried into his father's shoulder realizing it was a lie.

 **A/N**

 **OH SNAP! Oh my pretty intense for Jaune…. I hope he is going to be alright… I hope his mother got out in time…. Idk I guess we'll have to find out eh?**

 **Next Chapter will be on Pyrrha, How does being Mistral's regional champion change our loveable Spartan? What happens to her social life? How does her family treat her?**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the series so far. I also hoped you guys see the building blocks or blue prints for our favorite Arkos ship! You guys know the routine. Leave a favorite, follow, follow, review, PM. Let me know what you guys think so far. All feedback, comments, ideas, questions, suggestions are welcome!**

 **This has been LordxSauron, next time presenting: Chapter 8 Raising the Pedestal.**


	8. Chapter 8: Raising the Pedestal

**Chapter 8: Raising the Pedestal**

 **I do not own RWBY!**

 **A/N**

 **Hello my dear humble reader. So I started to think… I'm going to try and start responding reviews and such. That way I can stay in touch with you. Yes! YOU! But for real… I know the arkos is a little nonexistent right now. But this is an introduction of sorts that will be extremely relevant in the other books! I promise!**

 **Uhhhh let's me go over my checklist…. I got nothing….**

 **Oh wait! I present Chapter 8 Raising the Pedestal! Enjoy**

* * *

* **Beep* *Beep* *Beep***

A hand came crashing down hitting the alarm clock's off button. Pyrrha dragged herself out of bed looking at the clock. 4:30 AM. 'Well I guess I should get ready morning training' Pyrrha thought to herself as she stumbled around for the light switch. She flicked on the light, and prepared her morning ritual which consisted of early morning training, quick breakfast, Sanctum, Homework, Training, Dinner, and repeat. For three years three years now… 'Another day' Pyrrha sighed to herself. She looked over at her calendar looking at the dates. 'Ohh Grand! I forgot I'm on break!' Pyrrha mused to herself with a smile.

That's when it dawned on her… It didn't feel like break. During her break, she competed in the Mistral Regional Tournament, which she obviously won, she gave countless autographs, to the point where her wrists were sore, she did promotional deals, thank gods her mother handled the business aspect of her fame, and she trained. She wandered what her friends did during their break, especially her closest friend, Emerald.

Emerald didn't talk much about her home life. Besides knowing her for three years, she barely talked about her family, instead she focused on her daily events at Sanctum. Pyrrha realized Emerald didn't like to talk about her home life, so she wouldn't push her if it didn't make her comfortable. She just thought she could be a good friend towards her instead. Their friendship did indeed prosper over the three years.

Although Pyrrha's other friendships have not. Pyrrha's first year she made a great many friends at Sanctum. Her home life did not alone for normal social activities due to the intense training and keeping up with her school work to maintain A's. So she had to keep in touch with her friends at school which was easy enough, but it did limited the growth of deep meaningful relationships. She still had friends, including, dare she say, her best friend, Emerald. Then her first Mistral Regional Tournament happened, that's when things started to change…

* * *

She won the Tournament quite easily, she took down Sanctum's two year champion easily, thanks to her rigorous training. She expected her family to be extremely pleased. Her mother was extremely proud of Pyrrha which earned the scorn and ridicule of her father. "Don't baby her, she'll let the victory go to her head." She remembered him saying that, with those cold heads. 'He didn't even acknowledge me something like 'good performance…'' She remembered how he walked away saying "Training starts tomorrow, don't be late." Clearly Pyrrha would have to perform better to earn her father's admiration.

When the break was over, she remembered how all of the students congratulated her. Even Commandant Umbra said something. All of her friends kept asking her to retell the story, which got tiresome rather quickly. The only way she got a break was when she with Emerald. Emerald did congratulate her, but she never asked her to retell Pyrrha victory… If anything… she avoided the subject entirely sensing that Pyrrha needed a break from it.

As the second year progressed, she was expected to compete, and to perform better for her father's approval. She trained harder and longer, spent more time studying, eating more and more of her time, that she didn't have to begin with. She remembered her father saying "You are expected to perform better, I don't want to see your aura dip under green." An almost impossible standard. Pyrrha signed up for her second Mistral Regional Tournament.

She easily defeated her opponent taking only a small hit to leg from a pike. Needless to say, her aura was barely affected. Impressive to say the least. But her father was not impressed. If anything he was angry with her. "You should have seen that strike, you were too slow. You clearly need more training." He scolded her. Her mother took Pyrrha into her arms and whispered "Ignore him he just a little cranky from work." Pyrrha realized that was a terrible lie though, her father was genuinely not happy with her performance. Her friends at Sanctum, however, were even more shocked at her performance. They of course congratulated her, but to Pyrrha, something felt off...

She started to notice changes during lunch and in the hallway. Less and less people would stop to talk to her. They stopped hanging around her. They didn't talk to her, they talked about her. Pyrrha realized her friends were slowly drifting away from her. All except for Emerald. Emerald seemed to be the only anchor to Pyrrha, she never wavered. She was with Pyrrha as she was losing people one by one. This just reinforced Pyrrha's relationship with Emerald. 'She didn't drift away from me, she treated just as an ordinary person. Something a true friend would do' Pyrrha mused to herself with a smile.

What made things worse was all of the sponsorships and promotions that came with winning the tournament two times in a row. She especially noted how tiresome Pumpkin Pete's Cereal became, they always wanted her to pose for their cereal boxes and toys. This also helped to isolate Pyrrha from her friends. Pyrrha heard what they said. 'Oh she is a celebrity, she's too good for us peasants.' 'Gosh I wish I could be like her.' 'I wish I was that good.' 'She doesn't want to be friends with inferiors.' That last one hurt the most. Pyrrha didn't see herself as above anyone, she had the same wants an ordinary teenager. She wanted to have friends, to be liked. To do fun stuff. These dreams increasingly became impossible as her friends saw increasingly as a super star or celebrity.

'I have been put on a pedestal, and with every promotion or victory, the pedestal keeps rising and rising... The only connection I have to the people who put me on it is Emerald." Pyrrha thought sadly. Don't get her wrong, she was so happy to have someone who treated her like a normal human being and not a warrior goddess, but she wished everyone would treat her as a normal girl.

Then the third tournament came around. The demands that were being put on her were becoming too much, the stress was starting to get to her. Her father was putting on her impossible task for this tournament. She remembered his impossible goal. 'I want you to have 100% aura, I don't want you to take a single hit.' Pyrrha couldn't even argue against this insane demand, she just had to do it. Luck or skill were on her side, she accomplished her father's objective, she thought she had pleased him. Instead she received harsh criticisms. 'You were sloppy and slow. You need to work on endurance. I noticed how you almost got hit three times, that is being careless and overconfident.' Her father said with a cruel and distant look. She almost cried at that, but she wouldn't dare show weakness in front of her father. She couldn't show cracks in her armour, she had to show that she was under control

At this point she had to be somebody she didn't want to be. She had to be the Champion. She had to be the Unbeaten. She had to the perfect super star. She had to be a girl that wasn't her. 'But why?' Pyrrha thought 'Why do I need to be somebody that I am not.' It was for her fans. If it made her fans happy, she had to be somebody who she didn't want to be. 'I can't think about myself…. That would be selfish and dishonorable. People come first.' Pyrrha continued to think 'I just want to be myself though, I want to be normal.'

'You gave that up as soon as your friends left. You don't have that luxury any more. You don't want to disappoint your fans now do you?'

'No of course not, but I don't know…. I just want to have fun…'

'Stop thinking like that, that is being selfish, people first, you know that.'

'What about Emerald, don't I deserve have at least one friend?'

'No, look around you, you used to have so many friends, she'll leave you too'

'No that is impossible, she stuck with me even though others left me' Pyrrha was being torn apart as a war waged inside her mind.

* * *

"PYRRHA GET DOWN HERE NOW." Pyrrha snapped out of her personal war to hear the voice of her father.

"Coming Father." Pyrrha said while quickly putting on her training clothes. She opened her bedroom door and ran down the stairs to see her father dressed in his Mistralian armour with his gladius strapped to his waste, his crimson cloak draping to just above his ankles, and one hand carrying his helmet with red fathers on both sides. Pyrrha also saw his mother up, from what Pyrrha could tell, her mother looking like she just woke up. 'Odd usually Father allows Mother to sleep in.' Pyrrha mused.

"The Kingdom of Vale has asked Mistral to help with a Grimm incursion in one of their northern towns. A town called Skyfall. Apparently Vale's ships are under refit, so the Mistralian fleet is being sent, I have been put in command of the task force." Pietr stated. "We are tasked with taking back the town, pushing the Grimm out of the area and provide security until the Valesian forces arrive. I will hopefully be back in a couple weeks, I can't imagine longer than a month." Pietr said with an air of confidence.

"Liera, I want you to handle all of the business promos for Pyrrha." Pietr said as if giving orders to soldiers. He turned to Pyrrha "Pyrrha, keep training, even though you are on break, you need to constantly improve yourself. Am I understood?" Pietr looked down at her with his cold eyes.

"Yes Father" Pyrrha acknowledged.

"Good. I will take my leave." Pietr turned around and started to head out the door. Just then, Pyrrha, something overcame Pyrrha, she lunged at her father from behind, giving him a hug. "Dad, please be careful." Pietr was shocked by this display of emotion. He turned around and looked down at Pyrrha. Pyrrha looked at him. 'Crap, I souldn't have done that… He doesn't like displays of emotions.'

Instead something shocked her. He put his helmet down He took his hand and cupped Pyrrha cheek, while rubbing Pyrrha head with the other hand. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He said with a very rare smile. "I love you Dad." Pyrrha said. Sure her father was deployed across Mistral all the time, but he was usually back in a day. This was first time that Pyrrha ever seeing her father leave for more then a week, she couldn't shake a feeling that something was going to happen. "I love you too Pyrrha" and gestured towards his wife to come into the embrace. Liera walked over and they embraced in a group hug. Just then, Pietr left the embrace and walked out the house.

"Well I guess I should train and get some school work done today." Pyrrha said giving a fake smile to her mother. 'Gods I wish I could do something besides work...'

"Nonsense! Come on it's your break, and I think you can afford to take the day off." Liera said but then whispered "Make sure your dad doesn't said" with a slight chuckle.

"Thank you Mother! Well, what should we do?" Pyrrha clearly excited for her new day off.

"You want to see if we can find a movie on t.v." Liera suggested.

"Sounds grand!" Pyrrha quickly agreed.

Just went into the living, turning on the t.v. and begin the epic search for the perfect movie. Liera went into the kitchen to make some popcorn. Pyrrha barely watched t.v. but she knew it would be hard to find a movie this early in the morning, it was 5:00 AM after all. Pyrrha searched through the channel one by one until one channel caught her attention.

It was new broadcast with the headline of what happened to the Vale town of Skyfall. Pyrrha was shocked, that is where her father was going. She then noticed that there was news reporter interviewing a young a teen. He was tall, he wore a black hoodie with an orange inner lining with some jeans. He had blue eyes, although red and puffy, from what Pyrrha could tell, he looked he had been crying. He also had messy blonde hair. Overall, he had a disheveled appearance. 'He looks like he came back from hell' Yet Pyrrha thought he looked somewhat cute with messy blonde hair. What snapped her out of her thoughts was what he said.

'So can you give us your name young man' The reporter asked in a rehearsed professional voice.

'Y-y-yeah….. um… J-Jaune Arc' The blonde teenager said. 'So his name was Jaune…'

'Can you tell us what happened to Skyfall'

'U-umm… sure… Well.. It was an ordinary day until the Grimm sirens went off… Usually we are used to that with stray packs and such…. But then explosions could be heard in the distance… W-we ran out of our house and towards the town center, so we could rescued…. That when I saw themmm… The G-G-Goliaths… They just wanted through everything killing and smashing….' The boy looked like he was about to cry.

Pyrrha was shocked… 'I wish I was there… I wish I could have helped him…' She looked at him, she knew something terrible happened to him, but he didn't say anything else. He knew lost someone very dear to him. She couldn't stand to see people that hurt… It hurt her to see other people so devastated. That why she wanted to become a huntress, to prevent this kind of pain to the best of her ability..

'That's alright son… your safe…' The reporter said as the camera switched over to him. 'We have received reports that Mistral has agreed to send its fleet to support the recapture of Skyfall.'

Pyrrha was snapped out of her thinking when her mother came back with two big bowls of popcorn.

"So you probably tell your father about the popcorn" Liera chuckled.

"How did you even sneak them into the house" Pyrrha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have my ways." Liera said with a sly smile.

"I found a movie! There's a movie marathon of Star Battles. For that new Star Battles movie that came out" Pyrrha suggested excitedly.

"Ohh my! those are classics…." Liera said with a childish smile. "If you want, you can invite Emerald over to watch these as well. It looks like they are going to be on all day." Liera suggested.

"Really….?" Pyrrha never had a friend over, today was already turning out to be one of her best days in her life.

"For sure! Make sure you don't tell your father!" Liera said giving her daughter a serious look.

"Oh I promise Mother!" Pyrrha said with a happy grin.

Later that day, Pyrrha called Emerald to see if she wanted to come over. "Heck YEAH I DO!" Emerald said with an elated voice. This was the first time Pyrrha got to hangout with a friend outside of school. Better yet, it was her only true friend. Her best friend! When Emerald arrived, Pyrrha opened the door.

"Hello!" Pyrrha said with a grin and a short wave.

"What's up Pyrrha?! You excited to get the party started?" Emerald said with an excited voice.

"Most definitely!" Pyrrha said with ecstatic voice.

At that the two friends watched an all-day marathon of Star Battles. 'So this is what it feels like to be a normal person' Pyrrha thought to herself with a smile. It was one of Pyrrha's most memorable and happiest days.

 **A/N**

 **Hello people! So this chapter…. I hope you guys like it. So I want to clarify, Emerald is the Emerald from RWBY, she just has different role/history in this series.**

 **We definitely started to see more blue prints of a certain ship being built.**

 **So next chapter I wanted to give a heads up: It will be one year ahead in the plot… you'll see what I mean when it comes out. And don't worry all of the characters will be relevant to the other books! As for Arkos, I know it's extremely slow, but we have to take baby steps, this exploring the mind and stuff, all that psychological stuufffffssss.**

 **Leave a review, comment, like, follow, favorite, pm. Any and all comments, feedback (good or bad), ideas and suggestions are welcomed! I will try to respond to each one in a timely manner!**

 **NEXT TIME ON ARKOS BOOK 1: ORIGINS!**

 **What has happened to Jaune? Where is he? More importantly where is his mother? Is his mother still alive? Will he ever see Skyfall again? What kind of toll is this taking on our blonde knight?**

 **I guess we'll have to find out**

 **Until then: I have been LordxSauron, I will be bring you Chapter 9: Glass World**


	9. Chapter 9: Glass World

**Chapter 9: Glass World**

 **I do not own RWBY**

 **A/N**

 **Dear Readers! A slight deviation of course! I decided that I will pushing our projected time table back a little. I decided that I needed to add this chapter to help set up situations way further down like I'm talking Book 3-4, and maybe even 5! So my initial thought was that Book 1 would be completed by Chapter 13…. Well it's going to be extended by at LEAST one chapter. Again this is for the sake of plot of future boats. Like I said there will be plenty of ARKOS next BOOK! I promise! But I want to have a complex story full of intrigue, romance, hurt, comfort, drama, and meaning. Our heroes will be going through pretty intense ups and downs in the future!**

 **SIDENOTE: Basilia is Greek for reign.**

 **Enough chit chat ya? You want to get into the next chapter?**

 **I present Chapter 9: Glass World...**

"Sir we have just arrived above our destination. We have confirmation on targets. 15 Goliaths." The gunnery officer reported.

"Excellent. Charge the dust cannons and open fire" Pietr said from his command chair.

A thrum of energy could felt through the M.S. Basileia. It was considered to be the flag ship of Commander Pietr, The Skyfall task force, and of the Mistralian Fleet. The ship was not as large as an Atlesian airship, but it was slimmer, faster, and had more fire power, the tradeoff being less armour, but that is what the dust shields were for.

The dust cannons were collecting energy as the air became charge with static energy. The targets were acquired. Just then, four main batteries from underneath the ship opened fire on the Goliaths. The Goliaths looked towards the glowing beams, and realized that in a mere second they would wiped off of the face Remnant, so they let out one last defiant change.

 **GRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAARRRRRRRRRR.**

The beams made contact with the target. A blue flash could be seen from the bridge of the Basileia. What remained of the Goliaths were a few charred areas marking where they used to exist.

"Targets have been eliminated" the gunnery officer reported.

"Damage to the town?" Pietr asked. 'Hopefully the damage is minimal'

"Significant damage around the town center. Debris from collapsed buildings. The wall has been completely over run."

'Damn, that may cause problems for ground operations… This could be a blood bath…' Pietr noted tactically. Pietr gave the order."Very well. Begin preparing troops for the Ground Operations."

Pietr got up from his command chair and headed for the bridge exit while smoothing out his cloak. He walked down the hallway towards the hangar of the ship. *All ground forces should prepare for landing. Head to the hangar to receive further orders.* Pietr reached the hatch to the hangar strode down the steps that led to the hangar bay. There he saw his men lined up all with Greco armour with their helmets on. Pietr strode up in front of his men and donned his own crimson helmet, his crimson armour and cloak standing out from the block of bronze. Pietr cleared his throat "ATTENTION" His men snapping to attention with their right hand crossing over their chest, the traditional Mistralian salute. "Men! You may be asking yourself, why we are helping another kingdom. You may be wandering why we are going to put ourselves in danger for other people. I say to you that we are here not as Mistralians, but as humans! We are here help our fellow brothers! Our honor, as Mistralians and as warriros, are on the line. We fight Grimm not for our own sake, but the sake of all humanity! We will bring glory and pride to Mistral as we put ourselves in danger. I know that some of us will not make out it alive. I may not live to see the end of the day, but that won't stop me, so I ask you a question. Will it stop you?" With an air confidence, Pietr looked at his men.

" **NO SIR"** the group of soldiers said in unison.

"Excellent. Our objective is to land in the town square. We will create a beach head to pave the way for more troops. From here, we will span out, eliminating all hostiles. Our third objective is to reach the destroyed Palisade and hold the position until the Valesians arrive. Once they arrive, we commence search and destroy missions and begin reconstruction efforts. Landing Operations begin in 5 minutes. MOVE OUT."

In unison, the men dropped their hands to their sides and boarded the bullheads. Pietr walked over to his and boarded. He prepared himself for what could possibly be his last battle.

Pietr held on to the handrails. He prayed to the gods that he would make it through this. 'I know I haven't said it often, but I love you Liera and Pyrrha.' The engines hummed to life and the bullhead's door closed. He could feel the brief momentum as the bullhead's engines roared to life. As it descended, Pietr placed his hand on trusty gladius. 'Don't let me down now, old friend…' That's when he felt Bullhead make contact with the ground. The doors opened. He was the first one out, gladius in hand, his man fanning out forming a perimeter around the bullhead. He saw other landing squads doing the same around their own Bullheads. The Bullheads then lifted off, and there they were. They have reached Skyfall. A small town utterly destroyed by the Grimm.

"Keep an eye out for survivors" Pietr ordered. His men formed a perimeter around the town, no sign of Grimm yet.

* **CrackCrackCrackCrack*** 'I got contacts over here left side!' A soldier said over the intercom. 'Three Ursas down.' ***CrackCrackCrack*** 'Two Ursas down over here' Another soldier said.

'Something wasn't right' Pietr thought to himself 'Grimm should be swarming us by now' Pietr then noticed reinforcements inbound. As they disembarked their bullheads, he ordered his men to start spanning out of the town square. At once squads of men started to walk through the streets, checking the rubble for Grimm. Pietr took a squad with him.

He started to walk down the street heading towards the Palisade. It was eerily quiet, not a roar, not a body. It just looked like the Grim left the place after Goliaths were eliminated. That's when he heard over the radio 'We've made contact with the enemy. They were waiting for us. OPPEENNN FIRE. THEY ARE GETTING TOO CLOSE. NO NO NOOO GAHHHHHH….' silence over the intercome "Squad 32 head to Squad's 25's location take 34 and 35 with you" Pietr ordered 'Yessir.'

As he walked down the street, he notice movement from one of the buildings, a flash of black. "Men form square!" Pietr ordered. His men formed a square around their leader. Shields and in spears first line. The second line being supported by riflemen. Grimm were starting to emerge from the rubble.

"Steady." Pietr ordered. The Grimm were surrounding the square.

"Steady." Pietr reaffirmed. The Grimm Charged. "OPEN FIRE! SHIELD WALL BRACE" The Grimm Charged.

 ***CRACKCRACKCRACKCRACKCRACK*** could only be heard as the dust rifles deafening blasts took scores of Grimm down. But they made contact with the wall. Rifle men continued to fire into the Grimm, the shield wall was holding fast. Spears lunging outward catching unaware Grimm. 'Squads 40-50 backing up lead squad sir!' Finally reinforcements! Once the reinforcements arrived, they were able to eliminate the Grimm in a timely manner. Without further incident. The Palisade was reached, the other squads doing so. Skyfall was cleared out. 'Valesian units are in bound.' The helmes officer of the Basileia reported in.

"Good, I want a casualties report, tell the Valesians that reconstruction can begin. Get me a Bullshead, I need to get back on the ship."

* * *

A day has gone by. Pietr received a full list of casualties in his captain's quarters. Of 2,000 men, 350 men would not be coming home. 'Gods have mercy on your souls. May your bravery and selfless sacrifice be honored for an eternity' Pietr sinently prayed. A dark thought constantly kept popping into his mind. 'Grimm are supposed to be mindless, yet they were able to launch effective ambushes… something is off here…' Pietr tried to banish this nagging thought.

He then decided to make a phone call back home. He figured it would be better to notify his family that all was well. He turned on the captain's terminal and dialed home. Pyrrha picked, with a face concern and worry. "Father? Are you alright? We've been hearing reports on casualties."

"Yes I am quite fine. Have you been keeping your training?"

"Oh yes Father." Pyrrha said with a polite smile. "Do you know when you will be back?" Pyrrha asked with a slightly relieved look.

"It's hard to tell. I would like to say in about a month." Pietr said with a sigh. "Are your grades doing well?" He asked. "Indeed Father."

"Excellent Pyrrha, good work." Pietr said. He noted her raised eyebrows, he could tell she was slightly taken aback by the comment, but her ever professionally polite face returned. "Thank you father."

"I should get going, I'm preparing process the refugees. Take care Pyrrha, say hello to your Mother for me." Pietr said "I will Father. Be careful Father, I love you." Pyrrha nodded said with a small genuine smile. "I love you too." Pietr said with a slight smile.

'Well it's time to prepare for the arrival of the refugees.'

* * *

Jaune and John were on the first bullheads heading back to skyfall. After being stuck in refugee camp for about two week, all they wanted to do is head back home. Pick up the shattered pieces. Both father and son had a lingering question 'Where was she?' 'Where is my wife?' 'Where is my mom?' For the past two weeks. They didn't say too much to each other. Of course the rest of the family went to check on their father and brother, but nothing got them out of their stupor. They were in such a trance. They saw what a war zone looked like. John tried to protect Jaune from the world violence, the world of Grimm, the world of being a Hunter. That glass world shattered. What was his son's life was supposed to be was a life a peace and tranquility. That life was gone as the Grimm shattered their old lives. as Skyfall was utterly destroyed. There weren't many people who made it out. Out of a town 5,000, only about a thousand made it out alive. Everyone felt lose. Everyone suffered. Now they had to pick up the pieces, and one piece they couldn't talk about was Joan.

As the two sat down on the Bullhead, Jaune prepared his air sickness bag, he never could handle bullhead rides after what happened to Skyfall. Bullheads brought back to painful memories that hecouldn't stomach. "You ready Jaune?" John looked over to his son. "Y-yeah as ready as I'll ever be I guess…" Jaune said looking down at the floor of the Bullhead. "Don't worry, everything is going to be alright." John said trying to lift the spirits of his saddened son. "I hope so…" Jaune said.

After a three hour flight, they could see Skyfall from out the window. They could also see a large Mistralian airship hovering above the town. As they got closer to the town they could see how truly devastated Skyfall was. Streets had deep craters in them. Houses were turned into rubble sometimes overflowing the in the streets. The bell tower was completely destroyed. Looking down at the horrific scene John could see Mistralian soldiers patrolling the town, their bronze armour and crimson cloaks always standing out. They also noticed the palisade… or more accurately… dust infused steel walls with guard towers with spot lights and machine gun nests. This place was a fortress now.

Over the speakers the pilots said in a professional voice.

'We will be landing in the town square in about five minutes. Please disembark and proceed through processing. We will get you situated with living arrangements and a work detail. Gods bless you all.'

Just as the pilot said, the bullhead landed in the town square. The doors opened up and ramps were extended down. John and Jaune both sighed simultaneously for the same reason. They got up and walked down the ramp.

Jaune noted how things have changed. There was so much rubble. He was surrounded chain linked fenses and white tents. He noticed both Valesian and Mistralian soldiers working together to clear the rubble. 'Gods, what if she is in one of these piles.' Another thought popped into his head. 'This place will never be that same….'

Jaune felt a strong yet steady hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see his father looking down. "Homes can always be rebuilt." His father was trying to calm him, to reassure him that thing can go back to normal. "Lives can't though." Jaune said dejectedly. At that walked in silence towards the processing line.

When it was finally their turn. They were greeted by Mistralian man. He wore a crimson cloak with crimson armour. On the table looked like a red Greco helmet with a red feather on each side.

"Hello, my name Pietr Nikos. May I get your names."

John spoke first. "John Arc." He patted his son's shoulder "this Jaune Arc." Pietr quickly typed their names into his scrolls to confirm the arrivals. "Alright, thank you very much. I also wanted to say I am sincerely sorry for what happened to your town." Pietr gave a face of slight sympathy. "Well, thank you, I just wanted to thank you for your service." John replied back.

"Did you a Joan Arc yet?" The two older men looked at the source of the question, Jaune. His father was a little surprised. "Now.. Jaune… we shouldn't take up Mr. Nikos' time, we can look arou…" Nikos raised his hand. "It won't be a problem let me enter it in and check the registry." Pietr pulled out his scroll and searched for a certain Joan Arc. His faced gave a small frown. "I'm sorry, but she isn't listed as KIA or as arrived, she is current status is missing in action." Jaune only looked down at his face. "W-well thank you for your time sir." John said. "Again, I'm sorry. Takes these blankets, and head to tent 20. There's food and a warm shower waiting. Work details start tomorrow. Don't worry, its minor work. We are doing the heavy work." Pietr said with a small warm smile.

The two headed towards the tent. Jaune entered first, and with a sigh collapsed on the cot. 'Thing will never be the same… I just want Mom back.' Jaune thought to himself as he drifted asleep. It would take a long time to rebuild Skyfall and Jaune.

 **A/N**

 **So I wanted to put this chapter in to help give an idea what a war with Grimm would look like outside of the main cities. I also wanted to show what it would be like to pick up the pieces.**

 **I also decided to change the track with the story. The next chapter will be about Jaune and coping with the loss of his former home. I realize this chapter was not very Jauney so that is what next chapter will be! So according to my plans Book 1 should be complete in 4 more chapters then things will get interesting with our favorite duo!**

 **Leave a favorite, follow, like, review, and/or pm. I like to hear your thoughts, ill take any kind of feedback. Let me know of what you think of the story so far.**

 **I have been LordxSauron. Next time I present: Chapter 10: Reclaiming What is Lost!**


	10. Chapter 10: Reclaiming What is Lost

**Chapter 10 Reclaiming What is Lost.**

 **I do not own RWBY**

 **A/N**

 **Hello my readers! So the Game plan: I am planning (fingers crossed…. Trust me, im itching to write some arkos….) that I will be finished with Book 1 by Sunday at the earliest, and Monday at the latest. Unfortnately, after Monday I will have considerably reduced free time due to student teaching starting up.**

 **That being said, I can 100% percent gurantee at least two uploads during the weekend, maybe a few during the week. I'm not too sure about the week. School work comes first unfortunately…. Trust me, it makes me sad too xD. Like I said, any freetime I have I will be working on the story… but I'll have less free time…**

 **Enough chit chat…**

 **I present: Chapter 10: Reclaiming What is Lost.**

* * *

Jaune had Crocea Mors in his hand. It thrummed with such an intensity. He could feel the energy coursing through his body. He looked down at his sword. It had a shimmered with white energy. He could feel the power of this ancient and mighty sword. He then noticed that he was glowing with the same kind of energy. 'Why am I glowing?'

He looked up, looking at his opponent. His opponent was a strange creature. It had the body of human except it was covered with all too common bony growths of Grimm that can be found on the creatures. It stood up right with bony feet. It had a long slender bony tale that looked like it had serrated edges to a sharp end of the tail. Grimm bones could be seen covering the entire body, almost like suit of armour. It eyes weren't red which was typical for Grimm, it was pitch black. Perfectly visible as it marked a dark contrast to the white bony growths. In its hand it carried a slim sword made of the same material.

'I am the Alpha and Omega. I am the beginning and the end.' It said, but Jaune realized it didn't have a mouth. Yet he hear the words, he felt them in his inner being. In his soul. 'My ascendance is inevitable. A day, a year, a millennium—it matters not. I hold the patience of stone and the will of stars. I will reclaim what is mine by the right of destiny.' Jaune could tell this thing was old and powerful. This thing was different from Grimm. "What even are you?" Juane said with renewed determination.

'I am the beginning of all things, I am the ending of all things. I will have what was taken from me.' At this thing strode towards Juane with bone sword. ***Clunk Clunk Clunk Clunk*** each step trembling the earth. Then a new challenger jumped in between the creature and Jaune. She had a feminine appearance. She was tall,she wore simple steel armour with no helmet. She carried a simple staff sword, 'that weapon looks incredibly familiar' Jaune thought. She blonde hair reaching towards her shoulders. She looked towards Jaune with blue eyes. His mother!

"Run." Jaune heard her say. "No! We can fight him together! I-I won't lose you again!" Jaune argued with fiery determination in his eyes. "Jaune you never lost me. You don't know what this thing is, you can't stop it, I'll buy you some time. NOW RUN!" Jaune knew deep down, he could never disobey his mother, especially now. He wasn't a coward by any means. Not here, not now. He wanted to stay, but he felt a force pull him away.

He watched as his mother engaged the creature. The thing used an overhead swing which Joan was able to parry aside but barely. It quickly recovered thrusting and slashing. Joan was able to block its strikes but just barely. This thing was incrediblly fast, Jaune has trouble keeping up with lightning fast strikes. Joan jumped back seeking to gain some distance away from her advisory. It started towards her. ***Clunk Clunk Clunk Clunk*** It brought its sword to bare. Joan decided to go on the offensive. She ran towards the thing, She intended to use a quick and decisive blow. The thing let its guard down. She gained speed.

Contact.

Her sword staff impaled the creature right where its heart would have been. The thing would have died from it. It would have fallen over, collapsing to the ground. It didn't though. It just stood there. It wanted her to hit it with the sword staff. It put hits hand on sword the sword that impaled its chest. It began to pull it. No blood, no liquid, no sign of damage, it didn't even look like the thing was phased the wound. It then dropped her sword to the ground. Joan began to turn around and run 'No! Not AGAIN!' Jaune screamed internally as he watched with a horrified face. He then notice thing rip a piece of bony growth of its arm and threw it on the ground. The ground began to mutate with bony growths spurting out. It ruptured the earth, and it was following Joan until it the growth reached her. She was stuck in the growth unable to run. ***Clunk Clunk Clunk Clunk*** it was now in front of Jaune's mother. It took it's sword and with an a mighty swing slashed at Joan. Joan grumbled to the ground. Blood pooling around her. 'I will take what is mine. Nothing can stop what is to come.' It said to Jaune.

* * *

"MOM!" Jaune shot out of his bed. He was shivering, trying to remember what he saw in his dream. Jaune looked outside the window of his new house.

'What was that thing?'

'Was that thing real?'

'No way, it was just a dream….'

'A very clear and vivid dream...'

Jaune was deep in thought as he changed out of his morning clothes. A year has passed. He was in his bedroom in his new home.

It was a slow rebuilding process. The Mistralian forces helped out a great deal with the rebuilding of Skyfall. The debris was removed in a couple of days. Families started to come back to their beloved down. It was hard to build homes while clearing areas that used to be their former homes. Painful memories had resurfaced. It no different with Jaune.

He stilled lived the nightmares of losing his mother. He was extremely weighted down. Thoughts crept in his mind 'I left her to die.'

'Why didn't she come with us?'

'Was she still alive?'

'She had to be'

'No she couldn't be alive, the town was destroyed'

All of these things kept him awake at night or prevented a peaceful sleep.

It wasn't all gloom though. He felt something deep down. A new thought. "I want to become a hunter." He thought out loud. 'It's my destiny. Arcs protect people! Arcs are noble warriors. Arc are valiant heroes who never retreat. Arcs never give up.' Jaune promised himself that he would live up to the Arc legacy. Not for himself, but for his Mother. He would find her one day, dead or alive, he would become the hero he was destined to be.

He kept his new found dreams silently to himself though. His relationship was strained by between him and his father. His father was contracted out by the Valesian local detachment to oversee the defenses on the new wall around Skyfall. That being said, his father was barely home. He was always on the Valesian base. But when he did come home, there was tension in the air.

Jaune never really talked much to anyone after finding out his mother was MIA. He too hurt to look at his father and to remember how their family used to be happy until his mother was ripped away from him. To him, his dad was a constant walking memory of his mother. His father always treated him kindly, but to him, Jaune was a constant reminder of his bond with his wife, and seeing Jaune was seeing what his love with Joan produced. The other two didn't share much words with each other. They loved each other of course, but that still did not hide that to each other, the other produced haunting memories.

Jaune felt like his life was shattered, he lost everything. He lost his home, he lost his mother, he lost father, and he lost his family. He believed that the only way he could reconnect with his family was by being a Hunter, a warrior, that was expected from someone who born into the Arc family.

 **A/N**

 **I know this chapter was a little on the short side but I think it adds more plot than ever before! I feel like that this was good way of also helping to explain why Jaune wants to become a Hunter. I realize that this very far from canon, people let's just go with it, Im goin with it xD. I will be obviously tying stuff into the show, but I wanted to mix up the story a little bit.**

 **I hope you guys can understand, and more importantly like this.**

 **If you like this, give it a follow, favorite, like, comment, or pm. Opinions, impressions, suggestions, criticism, suggestions, or just reactions are always welcomed and appreciated.**

 **Next Chapter.**

 **Pyrrha's fourth year is about to end. Before it can end, she needs to graduate. In order to graduate she needs to pass Sanctum's graduation duel. She needs to make an important decision, will she choose what will make her happy or what is expected from her? How does this change her overall as person?**

 **I have been LordxSauron and you have been my reader. Next time I present: Chapter 11: Duty or Honor**


	11. Chapter 11: Duty or Honor

**Chapter 11: Duty or Honor**

 **I do not own RWBY**

 **A/N**

 **I present you my humble with readers with Chapter 11 Duty or Honor**

* * *

"Good Morning Father." Pyrrha said with an exhausted yet loving smile. "Good Pyrrha, how went the morning workout?" Pietr asked as he was shuffling his paperwork on the kitchen table. "Just fine." Pyrrha said. In reality it was grueling and exhausting. She noticed that the training bacame a lot stricter and harsher ever since Pietr came home a year ago from his Skyfall deployment. It increased even more when Pyrrha won her fourth Mistralian Regional Tournament.

That tournament would be the most memorable to Pyrrha. It was the first time her father acknowledged Pyrrha's well earned victory. She remembered when she ran over to her parents, he had a small smile on his face. No words were needed. She knew that she made him proud, which made her elated. In fact, as she thought about it, she realized that her father became slightly more affectionate towards his family after the Skyfall deployment. 'Odd, but I won't question it' she thought to herself happily *although the training has been more difficult.*

Pyrrha finished her morning routine for getting ready for another day at Sanctum. She trained, ate a small breakfast (obviously being healthy breakfast), put on her school uniform, and packed her bag. "Have a good day, Father." Pyrrha said as she proceeded towards the door. "You as well, Pyrrha." A casual response coming from the kitchen. *At least he said something this time* She mused to herself.

Pyrrha arrived at Sanctum. Her day proceeded as usual, even though she was two days from graduating from Sanctum. She had heard of some sort graduation ritual or tradition that all seniors had to accomplish but she waved it off as nothing. She performed marvelously in Physical Training. She received her last test in Mistralian History, of course an A. She was ready for anything. She then proceeded to head to lunch.

Over the years, she had learned to deal with the looks of her fellow peers. They were too scared to talk to her, but they held her in such admiration, for her skills, for popularity, for her looks, but Pyrrha grew accustomed to such things and just politely ignored them, always keeping a polite and professional smile.

She sat down in her usual area. Emerald, as usual, sat down in front of her. She had also learned to brush of the looks. Being best friends with the Mistralian Tournament Champion for four years in a row, earned you a certain respect, and popularity. She was able to brush off the looks just as easily as Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha, how have you been?" Emerald asked in a polite and friendly manner.

"Oh the usual…" She looked down as she was playing with her food "dealing with countless 'fans', harsh training here and at home, and signing autographs from our own peers…"

"Well just think, one more day then we're done!" Emerald said with an upbeat attitude.

"Indeed" Pyrrha looked up and gave Emerald a small smile. Emerald always knew how to cheer Pyrrha up. She was so glad to have at least one friend who actually treated her as a friend. They proceeded to have a normal lunch, chitchatting about this and that. The bell rang. 'One more class, Combat Training with Commandant Umbra.' Pyrrha thought with an inward smile. The day was almost over, she would be graduating this time tomorrow. She would be making her father proud. She would join the Mistralian army and continuing the Nikos' tradition of serving Mistral.

She walked to the arena with Emerald. They took their usual seats in the back of the arena, to avoid the stares of their peers. As normal, once the students took their seats, Commandant Umbra walked onto the stage and up to the microphone. "Tomorrow will be the day that some of you will be graduating. As you know there is one more test, tradition, or ritual. Call it what you may." Umbra's voice cold as ice "You will matched against an opponent at random. One will win and graduate. They may pursue an honorable career at one of the Hunter Academies, or they may continue their service by enlisting in the Mistralian military. As there is a winner, there must be a loser. Those who lose the match will fail will not be graduating, and will be removed from the school, never to return again. We only allow the best, and it is our job to ensure that you come out as the best." As Umbra explained the rules Pyrrha felt confident but somewhat guilty. She knew she could easily beat anyone within their class, probably in the entire school, but she didn't like the idea of being someone's reason why they couldn't pursue their dreams. Then again, she had to do it, it was for the honor of her family. "Now look at your scrolls, you will see who you will be fighting. Take this time to prepare yourself for tomorrow. Dismissed." Umbra walked off the stage and back towards his office

"So who do you think you got?" Emerald asked.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Pyrrha said with a smile.

She opened her scroll and opened the message. *Pyrrha Nikos* 'Oh gods…. Oh gods no….' *vs. Emerald Sustrai* Pyrrha's eyes widened in terror. A million thoughts racing in her mind. She stared at the floor, her polite smile dropped into a depressed frown. How could she condemn her friend to fail? How could she be disowned by her father. Emerald showed more compassion to Pyrrha then her father. But she also wanted to please her father by any means necessary. She had to make a terrible decision. *Should I bring honor to my family or should I do my duty as a friend?*

She felt Emerald's hand on her shoulder. Emerald has been trying to comfort Pyrrha, but she was too wrapped up in her world. Pyrrha couldn't bear to look at Emerald. She shrunk away from Emerald's hand and turned her back. She couldn't find any words to say. She turned away from Emerald and left the arena with tears down her eyes.

She ran home, and opened the front door with a mighty force. She then slammed it close and ran upstairs to run into her room. She slammed her bedroom door closed and dove onto her bed. She quietly sobbed into her pillow. *Do I throw away my father's love to allow my only friend to have a successful future, or do I throw away my only friendship to make my father proud?*

About 15 minutes of these spiraling thoughts, Pyrrha heard a knock on the door. She expected to see her mother, and prayed it wasn't her father. "Come in" she said, trying to steady herself. It was father. She expected to him angry that she skipped training, or that she caused such a commotion when she got home. Instead, she was greeted with his face full of concern, worry, and dare she think it, even compassion. He walked over to her bed "May I?" Pyrrha sat up cradling her pillow, she nodded. Pietr sat on her bed.

"Pyrrha what's wrong?" his voice full of worry.

"It's the graduation test…. I don't….." her voice trailed off. Pietr wraps his arms around her shoulder and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"I know it's stressful, but I have faith in you." Pietr tried to calm his daughter down.

"I have to fight my best friend….. and.. I-I don't know if I can do it….." Pyrrha said with sobs in between in her words.

"I'm sure you will do fine, you aren't the four time Mistralian Regional Champion for nothing." Pietr tried to reassure his daughter.

"I don't know if I can beat her…. I don't know if I want to beat her…" Pietr stiffened up hearing this.

"You can, and you will." Pietr said in a stern voice.

"She is my best friend though, she doesn't have anything, I have all of the promotions, I can still compete in tournaments." Pyrrha tried to suggest. Before she could continue, she was cut off.

"ENOUGH!" Pietr stood up, the cold and distant father returned. "I don't give a damn about your 'friend.' She doesn't mean anything to me. You need to do what is expected of you." Pietr raised his voice.

"For what? The sake of the family name? You care more about our name then about your actual family's well-being!" Pyrrha spat back venomously.

"You ungrateful child. I trained you to the best of my ability so you would have unlimited potential. You could and can do anything you wanted, more then what I could ever do with myself. You have more then what I could have dreamed for you. If you want to throw it all that out the window for nothing then be my guest." Pietr retorted while he left Pyrrha's room.

* **Slam** * The door being slammed right behind him.

Pyrrha was too exhausted to do anything. She decided to sleep off what happened today. She had a big decision to make and she didn't know she could do it.

* * *

Pyrrha's door opened quietly. Liera walked in ever so softly as to not disturb her daughter's sleep. She gently shook Pyrrha awake. "Honey it's time to wake up." Giving a soft smile to the sleeping redhead. Pyrrha's eyes opened slowly, shaking off the drowsiness of sleep.

"Mother I don't think I can do this…" Pyrrha said with a frown, not bothering to leave her blankets. Liera sat on her bed.

"Pyrrha, I want to tell you one of my favorite fairy tales." Liera started.

"What do fairy tales have anything to do this?" Pyrrha asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Just listen. It is titled the Four Seasons, and it's one of my favorites." Liera started "an old hermit is visited by four sisters, who each in their own unique ways are kind to him; the first, being Winter, by encouraging him to meditate and reflect. The second, being Spring, by bringing him fruit and flowers and revitalizing his garden. The third, being Summer, convincing him to step outside and embrace the world. Fourth, being Fall, by encouraging him to be thankful for what he has. The old man gave the four sisters great powers in return for their kindness, and as the embodiment of the four seasons, they go through Remnant spreading their gifts."

"Mother, I fail to see any relevance…" Pyrrha said with a frown.

"Well, these maidens weren't selfish people. They cared about the people of Remnant. They would protect the people of Remnant. Sometimes, we need to make a small sacrifice to achieve a bigger good. I know it hurts you to cause harm to someone, but you would save more people down the road by graduating. If you graduate, you can use your skills to help a great many people. I believe that you are the kind of person who will do anything to protect the people of this world" Liera said in a gentle voice, arms wrapping around her daughter. "That's why you should become a hunter, you would serve the people of Remnant, not just Mistral." Liera whispered.

That's when it donned on Pyrrha, she knew that she would be helping more people by becoming a hunter. Sadly to say, Emerald was on the same skill level as Pyrrha, so she wouldn't be able to save as many people. Pyrrha, due to her skill would be able to serve more people. It was decided. Pyrrha knew what she had to do, but at what cost?

 **A/N**

 **Hello people!**

 **Sorry this came out sooooo incredibly late. I had a student teacher meeting today that was unbearably long :/ Well this was a unique chapter for me to write. Some what challenging, but all of it fun. I guess we are going to have to see how things end up for Pyrrha and Emerald. We are staying the course and I am predicting that Arkos Book 1 will be finished by sometime Sunday, and Monday will be Book 2.**

 **I wanted to give you all heads up. I decided that I will be mixing canon events and characters with non canon material. Some things will happen differently, others will the stay the same. Don't worry, teams, criminals, and other character will remain the same, just with a few extras. You'll see what I mean. I'm excited, can you dig it? cause I can! WE NEED SHOVELS PEOPLE!**

 **The next chapter. Jaune discover's what he needs to do. How will his father react? Will Jaune leave on good terms with his father?**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Like, Follow, favorite, review, pm. Got suggestions, comments, feedback, questions? pm or review mates. I'll get to them in a timely manner!**

 **I have been LordxSauron! Next time I present: Chapter 12: Eyes on the Past.**


	12. Chapter 12: Eyes on the Past

**Chapter 11: Eyes on the Past**

 **I do not own RWBY!**

 **A/N**

 **Hello my readers! So we are approaching the end of Arkos Book 1! The last chapter will be intense, I won't lie, I've got a lot planned.**

 **I will start to work Arkos Book Two on Monday and will hopefully have the first Chapter up by Monday. As for during the week, hard to say, but the weekend, I will be hard at work to serve my humble readers!**

 **Any for RWBY CH9 I saw it… the feels… (I won't say anything due to spoilers) but ughhhhhhhh…**

 **Anyway I present: Eyes on the Past.**

* * *

Jaune opened up the door to his new house. His usual consisted of training, to the best of his ability with Crocea Mors, when his father wasn't at home. He would head out to the back of his house towards the forest within the wall. He found a small clearing in the woods, where he would set up dummies for him to swing at. Needless to say, his swings were sluggish, inaccurate, and weak, but it was still a good work out none the less.

His father wouldn't be home for a couple of hours, and since the school wasn't rebuilt yet, he had the all the time in the world. As he headed out, he noticed an envelope on the ground addressed for 'Jaune' in familiar hand writing. He decided to take it with him to the forest, he would read it at his little 'private arena.'

It was a short walk through the forest. He reached the clearing and decided to sit against one of the trees. He decided he should see what this package contained for him.

* _Jaune,_

 _Your dream has always been to live up to the Arc's family legacy. I now give you that opportunity. You have always wanted to be a hero, a knight, a legend, a hunter. Now I am giving you the opportunity to prove to yourself that you can live up to the family legacy. You always wanted an opportunity to help anyone in need, now is your chance. Inside this package you will notice three things. First you will notice a dust plane ticket to Vale. Next, you will notice an acceptance letter from Beacon. Fake transcripts were sent in, and have been accepted by Beacon. You will also have 100,000 Lien to help with living expenses while you are at the academy. Paying for the academy is already covered. Once you acceptance has been finalized, you will receive a notification on your scroll._

 _You will have a lot to learn, and I fear you need to do it quickly. A great many things are changing in the world. Forces conspire against Remnant. It may be up to the Arc family to save Remnant from what used to be long ago. You look with eyes towards the past, but you should remember that your eyes should be looking to the future._

 _A friend and protector*_

Jaune was truly awe struck by this stranger's gift. This gift was what Jaune always wanted. Jaune realized that this was his chance to be the hero, to be a hunter and to protect the people that he cared about. "What do I do now..." Jaune thought out loud with a serious look. He was contemplating his next move.

That what he realized what he needed to do. He needed to leave Skyfall today. Now. He wouldn't be able to tell his father, his father wouldn't understand. He felt bad that he would be running away, and not be able to say good bye to his father. He would find that almost too difficult, but he couldn't let this opportunity to leave him.

Jaune gathered Crocea Mors and the envelop ran back home. He opened his door and ran up to his room. He found his book bag and hurriedly stuffed some clothing and basic supplies in it. He decided that he should bring his hoodie. He realized that it would be more practical to wear Crocea Mors on his hilt and wear his armour, freeing up more room to pack more important things. He was almost ready.

He needed to do one more thing. He got a piece of paper and pen and started to write his goodbye letter.

* _Dad,_

 _By the time you have read this, I will be on my way to Vale. Don't ask how, but I am heading to Beacon Academy to become a hunter. I know you never wanted me to become a hunter, and I hope you aren't too mad, but this something I want to do, not just for myself. I wanted to do this to live up to the Arc name, to be the hero that I am supposed to be. I want to be able to protect the people I care about._

 _I hope you aren't too mad. I also took Crocea Mors and a set of armour. When I return home, I will return Crocea Mors. I know the journey will be difficult, but I can do this. I hope you can in believe me and more importantly, I hope you understand._

 _Your loving son,_

 _Jaune*_

Jaune felt like he could have wrote pages worth, but he decided a few words were needed to get the point across. He left the note on the kitchen table. With a heavy but stoic heart, he opened the door, and closed for the last time in a very long time. He sighed. He felt bad that he was leaving without saying goodbye, but he knew his father. His father would stop by any means necessary, he did not Jaune to become a hunter.

He proceded to the rebuilt airport. He gave his ticket and took his seat on the dustplane. He got his airsickness bag ready, it was going to be a long ride. It was a three hour flight. Jaune only had four incidents involving his stomach. A new record. Once the ship landed. He proceeded to run off of the dustplane and towards the trash can. *What a relief….* Besides having air sickness, Jaune was excited for a new chapter to begin. As he proceeded through airport he noticed a large group of people cornering someone.

He looked closely. She looked familiar. She noticeably tall and muscular compared to other women. She had long crimson hair done up in a pony tail that cascaded down her back to her waist. She had bright emerald eyes, and from he could have guessed, a nice smile, but she was not smiling. She had a bronze circlet on her head with two tear drop emeralds hanging on chains that hung over her ear. She had bronze armour that had exposed her shoulders. Under her armour, she had a mini skirt with red ankle length drapery that was wrapped around her skirt. On her left arm, she had a bronze bracelet, and her arms with covered up cut-off sleeves. The spitting image beauty. Jaune could tell she was clearly distressed. Without thinking he started pushing through the crowd, that when he noticed they had cameras and asking millions of questions at the speed of light. *She looks so familiar…* He thought, but that isn't important right now.

She just stood there looking frantic, her left arm rubbing her right arm in a sign of nervousness. Jaune towards the front of the group. Without even thinking about what he was doing. He extended his hand. "Take my hand!" He said, trying to be overheard by the large group of reporters. He almost thought that she didn't hear him. But she looked at him with those deep emerald eyes, widened by fear and exhaustion, she took his hand. Her hand was a delicate to the touch but her grip was firm and unyielding, Jaune thought to himself.

As if on cue, he darted through the crowd holding onto the red haired beauty. He plowed his way through the crowd of reporters. They were able to out run them. Jaune, quickly thought to himself. *We need to get out of here* So he ran towards the exit of the airport. As they ran, he noticed the reporters were chasing them, cameras flashing along the way. The girl was able to keep pace with Jaune. *We need to get into the city* He thought…

So they proceeded to leave the area and ran towards the city. Once they arrived in the heart of the city, he noticed the reporters stopped them. He decided to take a breather. He sat on a bench along the street. The red haired girl was obviously exhausted as well, but she wasn't as out of breathe from the run as Jaune.

Before Jaune could say something, "Thank you, I was afraid those snakes wouldn't ever let me go" She said looking at Jaune with those emerald eyes and a nice smile.

"O-Oh anytime…." He said panting. He looked up as he was able to steady his breathing. "The names Jaune, Jaune Arc." He said while rubbing his head with a sheepish smile.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos" She said with a smaller smile, Jaune almost noted a glint of sadness in her eyes, but he wouldn't push the girl, she already went through enough.

"Well nice to meet you Pyrrha. So what brings you this lovely little place filled with, from what I can tell, annoying dirt bags." Jaune said trying to lighten the mood.

She gave a small giggle which she brought a hand to cover her mouth, "Oh you know… I'm actually here start training as a hunter at Beacon." She said with a larger smile *That's a little better* Jaune thought to himself.

"Really…? So am I!" Jaune said with excitement. The girl giggled again at his sudden excitement. "Do you mind if I ask something?" She said becoming serious all of the sudden.

"S-Sure.."

"Why did you help me back there?" She asked in a nervous tone.

"A-Ah well… you see… I… um… saw you, and you didn't look too happy, so I decided to see if I could do anything…" He said while rubbing his arm.

She looked at him with a warm smile "Well, thank you very much, I greatly appreciate it" Pyrrha said.

"O-ooh it was nothing.." Jaune replied back.

"Well, Jaune should we find a way to Beacon while avoiding the hordes of slimy sankes" Pyrrha said amusingly

"Sounds like a plan" Jaune said. He felt that Pyrrha was good person, 'I mean she is beaut… I mean nice, she is extremely nice and kinda funny' He thought to himself with a smile. Things were starting to look up for Jaune, but he could tell that something was on Pyrrha's mind, but he didn't want to pry, they just met. He would let it be for now.

 **A/N**

 **Hello people! So things happened in this chapter! Maybe some unexpected things eh? I know this isn't canon, but it is time to start construction on a certain Arkos ship!**

 **Besides, we need (I need) some happiness after RWBY Ch9. UGH. I dont want a world of Remnant next week. WE WANT RWBY! Am I right people?!**

 **Anyway, let me know what you guys think! If you guys got ideas, suggestions, thoughts, feedback, and other stuff, send me a pm or review. All are welcomed!**

 **Leave a like, follow, favorite, and all that stuff if you enjoyed the series so far.**

 **ONE MORE CHAPTER! How did Pyrrha's Graduation test go down? How does Emerald and Pyrrha come out of it. What does her father think? Who is exactly is Jaune?**

 **P.S. I will start writing it today, and may have it done tonight, or if not, tomorrow! Then BOOK 2 WOOOOOOOOO**

 **Any way I have been LordxSauron. Next time I present: Chapter 13 Showdown**


	13. Chapter 13: Showdown

**Chapter 12: Showdown**

 **I do not own RWBY**

 **A/N**

 **Enjoy the final chapter of Arkos Book 1! I present:**

 **Chapter 12: Showdown**

* * *

As Pyrrha walked down the streets with a certain tall and scraggly blonde haired boy, she couldn't help to think what happened during her graduation test.

"So where are you from?" Jaune asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

There was a crack in her polite and professional face. For the briefest of moments, she had her smile turned into a frown. 'How does he not know who I am?' Pyrrha thought. She believed that everyone knew who she was, obviously this boy didn't. Her smile returned at the thought of that. She hoped he didn't notice the lapse in her self control. She always prided herself in being happy in front of others, even if that what she felt deep down.

"I'm from Mistral." Pyrrha replied with the ever professional smile. "What about you?"

"I- ah… um… I'm from Vale" His voice was not very convincing. She wouldn't push him though. 'We all have secrets, don't we?' She thought to herself. She also came to the conclusion that she would not tell Jaune who she really was, she didn't want to scare him off like she did to so many others.

"This is my first time in Vale, it's so different from Mistral" She said as she was looking at the buildings with amazement.

"Really? I have never been to Mistral. What's it like there?" Jaune questioned. "Well, for starters, the buildings there are a lot more ornate, pillars, marble, carving and such." She started "Also, there is more of a military presence throughout the streets. I haven't seen a single soldier on the streets here." Pyrrha noted with a finger on her chin, saying deep in thought.

"You really won't, there is police here yeah, but other then that, Vale is a very peaceful kingdom." Jaune stated.

"It's a lot more calming." Pyrrha said admiringly.

"It really is. So what kind of things are you into" Jaune asked

'Crap, I wasn't prepared….' Pyrrha put on the spotlight, she needed to make herself look like an ordinary teen. 'Think. I can't say training, and schools, that isn't very normal. Movies, that's what normal teens do in free time. What was that movie series we watched a couple years ago.'

Jaune looked over towards Pyrrha, thinking it was a little odd for her to take this long to answer a simple question.

"I had little free time when I was at home, but when I did, I enjoyed watching movies. I especially like Star Battles." Pyrrha finally replied back. She told the truth, but not the whole truth.

"No way! So am I! Wait… Episodes 4-6 or 1-3. You better have the right answer." Jaune joked.

"Episode 4-6 clearly. You can't go wrong with classics." Pyrrha stated as a mater of fact with a hand on her hip to emphasize the point.

"Good answer! Did you see Episode 7? It's been out forever." Jaune asked.

"Unfortunately no, but I always wanted to" Pyrrha said looking down. She did want to start the movie.

"Well... we are going to have to fix that once we get Beacon, now aren't we?" Jaune said jokingly. That made Pyrrha happy. As if unspoken, she just made her first friend at Beacon. 'I mean he is kind of a goofball' She thought to himself. Better yet, she had no idea who she was. "That would be grand" Pyrrha's voice filled with excitement.

Something was still in the back in her mind… Graduation….

* * *

"STUDENTS" Umbra shouted. "ATTENTION" Pyrrha snapped at attention. Emerald was right beside Pyrrha. Pyrrha tried to avoid her friend all day, she couldn't bear to talk to her, it might have wavered her resolve. "FIRST MATCH! PYRRHA NIKOS AND EMERALD SUSTRAI! FIGHTERS TAKE YOUR PLACES!" Umbra commanded. "MATCHES WILL BE TELEVISED TO HEAD MASTERS OF HUNTER ACADEMIES AND TO THE MISTRALIAN COMMAND. ACCEPTANCE WILL BE GUARANTEED IMMEDIATELY."

Pyrrha sighed as she made her way her way to the arena. She readied Milo and Akuo. Emerald took her place. Glaring at Pyrrha, she readied both of her pistol kusarigamas. "BEGIN"

Emerald immediately opened fire with her pistols forcing Pyrrha back. Pyrrha was able to block the shots with her shield. Emerald kept up fire, she shifted her aim towards Pyrrha's legs. Pyrrha decided to go on the offensive. She charged Emerald, zigzagging to avoid the rounds that were landing all around her, with Milo in her hand, behind her shield, she attempted to shield bash Emerald.

Right before her shield made contact with Emerald, Emerald leapt into the air, and readied her sharp kusarigamas. Pyrrha saw her attack coming and blocked with Milo in sword form. Emerald was dangerous, Pyrrha could hand one kusarigama, but Emerald was using the other one to land a few hits in. One hooked blade landed around her calv. Emerald gave a forceful pull which caused Pyrrha to crash to the ground. Pyrrha rolled out of the way just missing Emerald's other kusarigama landing where her head just was.

Pyrrha used her polarity to summon Aukuo. She then leg sweeped Emerald, Emerald saw this leaped back which allowed Pyrrha to get off the ground and assume her combat stance, legs low and should width apart. Pyrrha felt so much hostility coming from Emerald.

"Did you think you were better then me?" Emerald asked through gritted teeth, glaring at Pyrrha, just loud enough for Pyrrha to hear, but no one else. They circled each other. "Emerald? I would have never thought that. You know me." Pyrrha said in a shocked expression. "That's not the impression I got from you the other day, you completely brushed me off." Emerald said with rage in her voice. "Four years of us being friends, and you toss me a side like nothing."

"Emerald, I'm so sorry. I never meant to do that… I just didn't want to fight you" Pyrrha said in a defeated tone.

"Why because you knew it would be an easy win? Because you think you are better than me?"

"No!" Her voice echoed. "I don't want to fight you because you are my friend. Sure I have to win because that is what my family expects, but I never wanted to fight my only friend" Pyrrha said pleadingly. "If you want to win, fine. I surrender." Pyrrha said.

Don't pity me Pyrrha! I never wanted your pity." Emerald shouted back venomously.

"Emerald, I don't pity you. I have such a high degree of respect. You stuck by me no matter what. You were my only friend who treated me like a normal person. You treated me more like a human being then my own father. For that, I am eternally grateful." Pyrrha said in air of gratitude.

"I can't fight you, Pyrrha." Emerald started "I'm sorry for getting angry. I surrender." Emerald threw down her pistol kusarigamas onto the arena floor. Pyrrha did the same thing, throwing Milo and Akuo on the floor as well.

'That will be enough Pyrrha and Emerald' Both girls were shocked, they expected to see a furious Umbra, instead they saw a man on the projector on the screen. A man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small purple, cross-shaped emblem. He could be seen with a mug with Beacon logo. 'Thank you Commandant Umbra.'

'Pyrrha and Emerald, both of you have shown to be characters of noble standing. Both of you are strong willed fighters with a high degree of skills. I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy. Unfortunately, I only have one spot in in my school, but I wonder who should go...' He said as he sipped from his coffee mug.

Emerald looked like she was going to say something, but Pyrrha beat her. "Sir, I believe Emerald would be a better choice." Pyrrha said confidently.

'Oh really?' He said with a small smile. 'Why do you say that?'

"She has the ability, the skill, the will to be one of the best. I already know I have potential, but I will not be the reason for someone losing their chance to achieve their dream just because of me.' Pyrrha state confidently.

'I've already made my decision. Thank you, Miss Nikos, I would like to congratulate you. You have been accepted into Beacon if you choose to come' Ozpin said with another sip from his mug.

"Sir, what about Emerald?"

'Umbra, can you make an exception for Emerald.' He said as he looked over to Umbra. "I believe I can Ozzy" Umbra said with a very rare smile. "Emerald would like to go to Haven or the military." Emerald was just as shocked as Pyrrha. "U-Ummm… I guess… Sanctum…." She said confused.

'It is settled then. Pyrrha please be prepared for departure by tonight and thank you Umbra.'

"Would Emerald and Pyrrha both exit the arena, both of you have passed.' Umbra said.

They gathered their weapons and headed off the arena. Once they were off, they hugged each other.

"Emerald, I wanted to apologiz…" Emerald cut her off "Pyrrha, I should be apologize, I completely understand, and it wasn't anyone fault. Why we even talking about?! We both passed! WE GOT INTO OUR SCHOOLS!" Emerald was so elated.

"I know…" Pyrrha said looking down

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know I feel like we won't being seeing each other again…" Pyrrha said dejectedly.

"Don't say that! Cheer up! We should be happy. I'm sure we can see each other around at some point."

At that, both friends hugged. They were so happy for each other. "Well I guess I should start packing for Beacon now, Emerald take care of yourself." Pyrrha said with a smile

"Of course, you as well" She said amicably.

Pyrrha left Sanctum for the last time. She was happy. Then she realized. She had one more obstacle to get through. Her father. She reached home and opened the door preparing herself for her greatest fight.

"Father, I need to talk to you." Pyrrha said as she entered herself. "Alright, I'm in the kitchen." He replied back. Pyrrha sighed to herself quietly, she braced herself.

"Father, I have graduated, and I have decided to become a hunteress. I leave for Beacon tonight." Pyrrha said confidently. Pyrrha's father dropped his plate in shock.

"What." He said, anger and tension building in his voice.

"I decided I don't want to join the Mistralian Military, I want to become a huntress. I've already been accepted." Pyrrha replied in her professional voice.

"That isn't your decision to make." He replied back ice cold. "Nikos have served the Mistralian military for centuries, you would be breaking hundreds of years of tradition. And Beacon of all places? What will you learn being taught by a bunch weaklings who can't stomach wars?" Pietr said, practically shouting. "You would be forever disgracing our family's history!" He shouted.

Pyrrha wasn't fully prepared for the verbal onslaught, but she stood their stoicly. "I will no longer be intimidated by you. My decision is my own. I don't want to join an army. I want to protect people. I don't give a damn about being Nikos anymore." Pyrrha said defiantly.

"Then get out of my house!" Pietr shouted.

"Fine, I'll pack my bags." Pyrrha said.

"No, if you can make decisions by yourself, then you can get live by yourself. Get out" Pietr said calmly.

"Fine, but I'm keeping Milo and Akuo." Pyrrha replied back, walking out of the house. She headed to airport. As she walked she had a lot to think about. Of course she knew she let down her father, but in the end, she wanted to be a huntress, and that was her decision, not her father's. She also realized that she would have the support of her mother, even though she was not there to hear the argument.

As she reached the airport and boarded the dustplane, she realized 'I can't wait to leave Mistral. I no longer want to be famous, maybe this was her chance to have a life of a normal teenage girl. She boarded her plane and received a call from her scroll. It her mother.

"Pyrrha! Your father told me what happened. I'm so sorry." Liera said sorrowful look.

"Don't be Mother, it was decision, and I will live with the consequences." Pyrrha replied back.

"Well, I'll talk to your father. You know he loves you, he's just stuck in his old ways." Liera reassured Pyrrha.

"I know." Inside she felt rage, but she couldn't show that in front of her mother.

"Well don't worry about all of your belongings, I'll have them sent to Beacon." Liera said.

"Thank you Mother. Mother, could I ask you a question." Pyrrha said hesistantly.

"What is it honey?"

"Are you proud of me? I mean… did I do the right thing?" Pyrrha asked, her voice full of emotion.

"Pyrrha, I will always be proud of you. Whatever you want to do, I will always support you. As for doing the right thing, I wish I could say, but in the end, that is for you to determine." Liera said in a motherly voice.

"Thank you, Mother, for everything." Pyrrha replied back warmly.

"Anytime honey, let me know if you need anything else" Liera said as the call ended. Pyrrha was exhausted by the end of day. It was a difficult day full of emotions, she used the flight to sleep the rest of the way.

Pyrrha felt the dustplane land at the airport. When she disembarked, she bombarded by the press. She tried to brush past them, she always got nervous with the press. She thought that she would be fine if she left Mistral, but she apparently she still had a celebrity status in Vale. She was backed in a corner. She felt like breaking down in front of the crowd, until she saw a tall blonde teen with beautiful blue eyes. He offered her his hand, and she felt like she could trust him. She reached out and took his hand. She wasn't wrong with her feeling.

"So where is your stuff." Jaune asked casually.

Again their was a crack in Pyrrha polite armour, she frowned ever so slightly, but she caught herself, hoping that her new friend didn't notice.

"I-It's getting sent up to Beacon" Pyrrha said. "What about you, your bag doesn't look like it has a lot in it."

"Ah, well I guess I just figured that whatever I I needed could buy." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Well we reached the dustship, be my guest" As he held the door open for Pyrrha

"Ah such a gentlaman." She jokingly said.

"Well I am a ladies man" Jaune said jokingly

Pyrrha giggled and lightly punched him in the arm. She notice Jaune grab a bag and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I get air sick really easily, you would be surprised how common it is." As the Dustship took off towards Beacon, it was pretty clear Pyrrha had made a new friend. A friend in Jaune.

 **A/N**

 **Hello my readers!**

 **I hoped you guys enjoyed the ending of Arkos Book 1 Origins! I had fun writing this piece and I hope you had fun reading it. I will be continuing Arkos Book 2 (all together I have 4 books planned out, 5 maybe). I will start work on it chapter one of Arkos Book 2. As for what I'm going to do. I will mark this story as complete and start another. I will also upload the other books into this this story. idk!**

 **I got big things planned, and I hope you like the series so far!**

 **Leave a review, like, follow, favorite, PM. I want to hear from you guys. What do you think of the story so far? Got an idea, suggestion, feedback, or comment share them!**

 **As for myself, I have been LordxSauron! nextime I'll give you Arkos Book 2: Discovery: Chapter 1 Incoming!**

 **Stay tuned!**


	14. Author's note!

Hello my readers!

I just wanted to notify all of you that Arkos Book 1 is complete. I have uploaded Arkos Book 2's first chapter. I have officially marked this Book complete. If you wish to continue the series please look for Arkos Book 2: Discovery. Thank you so much for your support, it means a lot. Enjoy Arkos Book 2 Chapter 1. As for this series, I may or may not upload all of the books into one story when I have completed all of the books, we'll see.

Thank you!

Lordxsauron


End file.
